Entwined Together
by theabsoluteend
Summary: You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because that is what love is. OCHarem
1. Chapter I

**Requiem**: Eh, I'm not sure how this sequel will turn out, but I'll give it my best? Also, I really wish someone somewhere would translate the dating Sims into English.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter I

"Bridget!" Alice Lidell came rushing at me, her singsong voice ringing through out the hallways of the manor. "Bridget! There you are!" The blond haired girl laughed and shook her head, stepping into my room. "Come, my sister is going to teach us some lessons today." Alice smiled brightly, and I watched her through the mirror, the golden handled brush sweeping through my long hair.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment, can you wait outside for me?" I asked and Alice nodded, scolding me to hurry along. I nodded and watched as she dashed out of the room. With a sigh, I turned back to my reflection. My face was expressionless, and all I did was blink back at me. "I wonder…why doesn't she ask me what's wrong?" I mumbled to myself.

Of course I already knew the answer. Alice didn't remember her time in Wonderland; rather…she did, but believed it all to be a dream. And like any other dream, the memory faded and the supposed dream was forgotten. It was different for me, however. I could never forget, and I don't think I ever will.

It had been a whole year since I had left Wonderland, and things were fairly normal for me. As they had been before I fell into that mysterious world. My dark hair was longer now, reaching well passed my knees and hanging just above my ankles. Alice always scolded me for having such long hair; she constantly asked me why I kept it if it was such a hassle to maintain. I told her, every time she asked me, that I liked having long hair and that when it finally touched the floor is when I would decide to cut it.

My bangs had grown much longer too. I usually didn't like having long bangs like I did now, but I found that it was quite stylish to sweep the hair to my left, granted the locks still covered my forehead. Other than my hair, nothing else had really changed about me.

I was glad that it hadn't. The way I am, I wouldn't have it any other way. Because of whom I am, the inhabitants of Wonderland were able to fall in love with me, and I with them. With a final sweep of the brush, I headed over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite dress.

I had recently bought it, and the design was very much reminiscent of the dresses that _he_ had always given to me. I didn't want to keep Alice waiting, so I changed into the dress, admiring myself in the mirror after I had.

The dress was black with a combination of red, white, and black plaid. It had a frilly collar that was detached from the dress; it was only about five or so inches in length and was the same red, white, and black plaid that the dress held. It was short sleeved, with the sleeves being a black tint and slightly poofed out. The sleeves seemed to cut off, only to start again at my elbow down to my wrist. The fabric of the sleeve was black, ending with a poof of plaid.

The torso section of the dress was the plaid material, and a corset of black fabric wrapped around the back, meeting in the front with satin lacing. The corset extended down, covering the first half of the plaid skirt in ripples of ebony. The actual skirt of the dress, reaching about mid-thigh, was said plaid with black frills separating the three layers of the skirt. Finally, I had slipped on black knee-length socks with red ribbons at the knee, and red dress shoes with a slight heel.

With a satisfied half-smile, I headed out of the door. Alice groaned loudly and playfully nicked me in the arm. "Bridget, honestly! You really don't have to dress up so much!" I shook my head, telling her that I simply liked to dress up. "Whatever you say, Bridget."

With that, Alice and I headed out of the manor and took the minute's walk to her home. In the garden, sure enough, sat Alice's elder sister. She was so beautiful and soon to be married as well, I found myself not being able to be happy for Alice's sister though. The man she was too marry after all was Alice's past boyfriend. What's worse, that man looked like a certain mafia lord.

"Shall we get started?" She asked in her sweet, soft voice. Alice and I made our way over sitting before the elder girl as she cracked open a somewhat thick book and began our lesson.

* * *

"Alright then, good work you two!" Alice's sister commented and petted Alice on the head. I laughed half-heartedly and soon felt the elder woman's hand on the crown of my head. "As always, Bridget is one step ahead of Alice."

"It's not my fault that Bridget is more attentive!" Alice whined and was thoroughly thumped on her head with a book. "Hey!" Alice rubbed at the spot and her sister commented that Alice would do much better in her lessons, if only she didn't nap so much.

Alice's sister left to go and get some tea ready, letting us have a break from our studies. Alice stretched out on the finely kept grass. She yawned and asked of me to wake her up before her sister returned. I agreed and asked if it would be all right for me to explore around her garden a bit.

"Sure, just come back before my sister does." Alice half spoke, half yawned. I nodded and went off as Alice snuggled into herself and fell asleep soon after. I didn't waste any time, wanting to explore as much as I could within the few minutes it would be for Alice's sister to make tea.

To be honest, I couldn't really drink tea anymore. It only served to remind me of the time I had spent in Wonderland. Granted, everything reminded me of that world and every time something did, I found my heartache. I knew it had been my decision, so I knew that I had to live with this heartache.

"So fragile." I muttered, placing a hand over my aching heart. I headed deeper into the Lidell's garden, surprised when I had found a large patch of red roses. "I've never seen this before…" I reached forward, plucking the brightest red rose from the patch. And I was surprised again when I found that the rose had no thorns.

Staring into the petals, I was reminded again of that world, that wonderful wonder world. I sighed quietly, staring down into the petals. It was as if they were mocking me, staring back at me with those memories I held dear. Tears spilled over my hazel eyes and fell freely onto the flower.

"How…strange…." I mumbled, while taking my hand to erase the tears. "I haven't cried…in so long." I felt my voice crack in several places, the tears falling onto the bright red petals. "Forgive me flower, I'm drowning you aren't I?"

I gently shook the flower of my tears, and tucked the rose into my hair. Out of my periphery I saw movement. I whipped my head around, seeing a brown rabbit hopping around. I looked passed it, seeing a carrot patch.

Alice seemed to love carrots, that entire patch she had planted herself after all. I followed the brown rabbit, and saw a mass of identical brown rabbits hopping around the carrot patch. What struck me most of all was the white rabbit that hopped away from the crowd and stood right before me.

I bent down and lifted the small rabbit, it's pink nose twitched at me and I softly kissed it. "You remind me of him. That silly white rabbit, Peter." The rabbit twitched its nose at me once more and licked the tip of my nose. "Eh?"

I gasped when the rabbit squirmed out of my arms and began to hop away. Slowly, I followed it and was shocked when it leads me to a large open field. "What is this place?" When I looked around the rabbit had disappeared, and the only thing in the entire field other than me was a single white rose.

"How strange…" I spoke quietly walking over to the fallen rose. I knelt beside it and picked it up from the ground. Soon after, a chilling sensation pulsated through me. "What's going on?!" I shouted in confusion as the ground beneath me broke, leaving only darkness for me to fall into.

I yelled out, falling further and deeper into the hole that came out of nowhere. The whole thing felt oddly familiar, but at the moment I couldn't quite place why. Darkness completely enveloped me, and soon enough I fell into a sleep, falling further and further into shadow.

* * *

I felt heavy. I couldn't believe what my open eyes were seeing. With a groan, I sat up and looked around. My heart felt heavy, and became heavier still when my surroundings brought familiar memories to my mind. There, laid out before me was Wonderland.

"This…it can't be…" I told myself, pinching my arm, trying to wake up from this dream. "No!" I shouted and buried my head into my hands. "This can't be real!" I groaned and blinked, feeling something in my pocket. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a glass vial with a heart cap.

Then I knew. I knew that this was real; that I had returned to the place I had left behind. "They don't remember me though, right?" I sighed and opened the vial, when I was here before; Julius had told me that the liquid in the vial allowed me to stay in this world. If I didn't drink it, then I would simply disappear.

I downed the liquid in one fell swoop and smacked my lips together. It tasted like flavored water. It was sweet, and I had actually liked the way the liquid had tasted. "Eh, still…" I shook my head, knowing I had to find the quickest way out of here. I stood, my legs shaking under me. "Why does that always happen when I'm here?"

I ignored my shaking legs, steadying them out eventually, and looked off into the distance. Everything looked the same. It was as if nothing had changed, only I had. "But," I began to walk down the hill, deciding to look around a bit before I decided anything. "It's been a year, there has to have been other foreigners that passed through here." The sinking feeling of loss settled in my stomach, a queasy feeling filled me and I felt like throwing up. "Some of them had to have won, right?"

I walked into the forest that seemed to cover most of Wonderland. I looked around, and noticed a new pathway that hadn't been there before. "Strange…" I took this new path, following it all the way into a large open area. It was filled to the brim with red roses. "Amazing…!"

I walked to the very middle of the field, finding that these roses held no thorns either. I sat, my knees meeting in front of me and my legs forming an upside down 'V' formation. "When did this get here?" I reached down, taking a rose into my hand. I was then reminded of the rose in my hair. I plucked the rose out of my hair and set it down with the others.

The roses very much reminded me of Blood's garden, that I could see clearly out of the window that he had given me when I was at his mansion. Also, the roses were the same as the ones in the Queen's courtyard, the white roses that had been painted red.

"Is someone there?" A male voice reached me from the other end of the field. I couldn't quite recognize it; it had been too long since I had interacted with the role-holders. "Who are you?" He asked, and I could hear him taking steps closer to me.

"My name?" I asked and I could hear him agree. I chuckled dryly and spoke, "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself, before asking someone's name." I hadn't turn to meet the man's face yet, and I wasn't sure I was ready to do so.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and laughed lightly. He stood close behind me, and his presence began to overwhelm me. I had a hunch about who the man was, the personality, the way he spoke. "My name is Ace; I'm a knight of hearts!"

"You're a knight?" I heard him agree, and I sighed knowing that I had to introduce myself now. "Well, knight of hearts, my name is Bridget." I said, turning around and meeting his face with my own. I smiled softly at him and blinked dumbly when the wind picked up around us, causing loose rose petals to fly all around. "Is…something wrong?"

His eyes were wide, shaking with surprise. "Bridget…?" He knelt before me, and pinched my cheeks. I pulled away from him, rubbing my now pinched cheeks. "It…it is you!" He suddenly wrapped his arms around me, speaking so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" My heart was racing; I couldn't quite comprehend what he was telling me. What did he mean, 'it is you'? I tried to pull away, escape from this confusion but he held me tightly. "Ace…?"

"I won't let you go again, Bridget." He whispered softly, he sounded so sad, almost as if he was going to cry. "I've missed you so much, everyone has!" He slowly pulled away, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "You look beautiful, Bridget!"

I blushed, turning my face away from him. "Don't say such silly things, Ace." I carefully turned to face him. "How…how do you remember? You weren't supposed to!" I felt my heart breaking, he shouldn't be able to remember me, how was this even possible?

"Well, to be honest…I didn't remember you for a long time." Ace pulled his hands away, taking my own into his. "No one did, Bridget. But," He smiled bringing our jointed hands to his lips and kissing mine softly. "As foreigners passed through here, we began to remember you."

"But…how?" I asked staring at the knight as he tightly held my hands. It was as if he thought I would disappear if he let go, or let me out of his sight. "I don't understand…why me? Why remember me out of all the other foreigners?"

"Because, Bridget, you were the only one who brought us all together." I blinked staring into Ace's eyes. They were shining with so much happiness, I found a bit of my own self becoming happy. "After you left, we didn't know why, but we stopped fighting. We don't get along that well, but it is way better than before."

"There's…no more fighting?" I couldn't believe it. I smiled softly, glad that everyone seemed to be getting along. Well, maybe not getting along, but it was a start. "That's…really great." Ace smiled and scooted closer to me.

"It is, and now," I tilted my head, asking what he was planning. He laughed lightly, pulling me into a hug. "I get to show everyone that you're back!" Ace suddenly pulled me up and literally swept me off the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I shouted, and Ace only laughed. "Ace! Put me down! I can walk fine by myself!" He shook his head and smiled down at me, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Ace?" His forehead rested against mine, and I blushed deeply. How could he be so calm about this?

"A knight does this for his damsel, right?" He whispered and then did the most embarrassing thing. His lips lightly pressed against mine, and he laughed at my expression. "You still get embarrassed so easily."

I turned away from him, my hands placed softly over the lips he had just kissed. "What did you mean?" I asked quietly as Ace began to walk back into the forest. Within seconds trees surrounded us. "When you said you were going to show everyone that I'm back?"

"Exactly what I said." Ace replied with, pulling me closer into him. "Bridget, I only want to keep you to myself, but if I do that wouldn't be fair." Ace groaned, mentally battling with himself. I guessed he wanted to be the only one to occupy my time, but that was never really the case in Wonderland.

I laughed and rested my head against his chest. "Silly Ace, you know there's no way that's going to happen. I can feel it in the air," I told him and he asked what I meant. "I think…everyone can feel my presence, they may not know it's me, but they can feel it."

Ace blinked and sighed, he agreed with my weird logic, stating that my presence in the air is what had brought him to the rose field. "Speaking of which, when did that get there?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Around the time that you left, a year ago." He looked ahead, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "It started out small, but everyday we all planted one more rose. For a whole year, that's all we did and then-"

"I came back." I muttered and he nodded. "It feels…strange, to be back here after everything." A sense of calmness was definitely there, but also a sense of fear. I was afraid of this place, afraid what I would find after being gone for a whole year.

We traveled the forest in a sweet silence for the longest time. I started to get sleepy, and I then realized something. Leaning my head once again, on Ace's chest I muttered out a question, "Are you lost?"

He laughed and looked around. "It would seem so!" I wanted to yell at him, but found it far too tiring. "It's okay Bridget, go to sleep." He lowered his head and kissed my forehead, wishing me a goodnight. I muttered out a "goodnight" to him and fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.

* * *

When my eyes had opened again, I was met with a mess of orange and blond hair. "Eh? Who are you?" I mumbled, still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes, and waited as they refocused and I caught first sight of a resident of Wonderland I had never seen before.

"Pierce Villiers." He mumbled, looking sleepy himself. He knelt beside where I was propped up against a tree; apparently Ace had gone to look around? I mentally shrugged, too tired to think of where that knight had disappeared to. "Who are you?"

"Bridget Adell." I told him and he neared closer to me. I felt my face flush when he was now only inches above me. "W-What are you doing?" I blinked up at him, his little mouse ears twitching. He looked behind him for a second, before returning his attention back to me.

"Bridget is very pretty." He said simply and then pressed his mouse ear to my chest. "Bridget's heartbeat is very fast right now, is Bridget okay?" He asked as he slowly pulled his face away from my chest.

I nodded, not sure what to say or do. This mouse was unpredictable and didn't seem to know what he was doing. Pierce leaned in closer, his ears twitched again and he glanced behind him once more. He turned his green eyes back to me and then did the most surprising thing to do to a person after having known them for less than five minutes.

Pierce Villiers had kissed me. I just froze under him, my eyes wide and boring into his half-open green hues. I gasped when he suddenly jumped away, a sword having swung horizontally above me. Standing there, holding the sword was the knight of hearts.

"What just happened?" I asked myself, watching as Ace pointed his blade at Pierce. "Ace!" I stumbled as I stood, and stood before Ace, arms outstretched and blocking the mouse. "Wait! I don't think he knows what he was doing!"

Ace and I argued about Pierce for awhile, but in the end I was glad when Ace put his weapon away. I turned my attention back to Pierce who sat cross legged, staring up at me. "Bridget is very pretty, and very nice to Pierce." He said, his mouse tail swishing behind him.

I knelt beside him, "Pierce, what were you doing out here?" I watched him carefully making sure that I would be ready in case he decided to spring on me again. "Pierce?" He yawned and looked behind him; he then looked back at me that same bored expression on his face.

"I was bored back at the Amusement Park, so I left." He yawned and his ears twitched. "Looks like I was followed." He mumbled and looked up at the same tree I had been sleeping under. Ace and I turned our eyes to it, seeing a certain Chesire Cat lying lazily on a tree branch. "Boris?"

"Pierce, why did you leave?" Boris asked, his cattail curling up besides him. I blinked up at him, feeling my breath hitch as his eyes wandered from Pierce to Ace, and then to me. "…Who is?"

I yelled out as Ace pulled me into him, possessively wrapping his arms around me. "You can't look at her Boris; I'll kill her before you can." Ace said, a creepy grin forming on his lips. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I tried to wriggle out of the knight's grasp. I didn't think he'd really kill me, but…I wasn't so sure of myself at this point.

"Why would you do that I wonder?" Boris mused, crouching up and then leaping from the tree to land besides Pierce. "Unless…" I could feel his stare; he peered into my back and no doubt examined me. "I see now."

I gasped when a bullet flew by me and hit Ace pointedly in his shoulder. Ace staggered back and redrew his sword. He smirked and rushed forward; flying passed me, and straight at Boris and Pierce. I stood stock frozen as bullets rained the air and the sound of a blade cut through the wind.

"Stop it now!" A female voice caught everyone's attention and a young girl with blond curls, like that of a doll, stepped onto the scene. Her eyes were a bright blue and she even wore a dress that seemed to be perfect for a doll. "You guys are waking everyone up!"

"Roza, isn't it your bedtime?" Boris commented, his handgun still pointed at Ace. The girl, Roza, stepped in between Boris and Ace and poked the cat's flat stomach. "What are you doing?" The young girl scolded Ace and Boris for fighting so late.

"Honestly, what is _so _important that you two have to fight about it now?" Roza asked, hands on her slender hips. Pierce said my name and pointed at me, standing awkwardly off to the side. "Her?" The young girl walked over to me and studied me.

I stared down at her, afraid of this strong-headed young girl. Something about her made me nervous; I wasn't sure what it was…

The girl suddenly drew out a gun and aimed it right at me. My eyes were wide and my breath caught in my throat, she clicked off the safety and spoke, her forefinger on the trigger. "If she's the problem, then I'll just kill her."

I finally did manage a breath when Boris and Ace stood before me, and Pierce had pulled me away, holding tightly onto me. The girl asked what they were doing and Boris had replied, "Protecting her. Roza, you can't just kill the new foreigner." He glanced back at me. "Especially not this one, I won't let you kill Bridget."

I gasped, staring at the back of Boris' head. So he remembered me too. I gently smiled; a sense of love pulsated through me and warmed my body. "Boris…" I saw his cheeks raise, knowing full well there was his signature smile on his face.

"She doesn't even look that special!" Roza scowled, her gun still aiming at me. Granted, she couldn't really shoot me with Ace and Boris blocking me the way they did. "She has plain brown hair that's too long, and her eyes aren't any pretty color like blue! And she's wearing that icky black color!"

"What's going on out here?" I pressed my back into Pierce as Elliot March emerged from the shrubs of the forest. Behind him were a sleepy looking Dee and Dum, followed by none other than Blood Dupre. "Roza?"

The girl turned back and quickly hid her gun. She pointed at me, and yelled in a childish tantrum. "Boris and Ace were fighting because of this plain girl!" She stepped away from us and over to the Hatter family. "Blood! Can't you kill that girl?"

I took a closer look at this Roza, and although she appeared young she actually seemed to be only a year younger than myself. I blinked; trying to make sure Blood couldn't get a look at me. I was worried about what he would do or say.

Boris turned his head back at me. "You don't want to see him, right?" I nodded and fidgeted as his tail wrapped around my waist and he pulled me right behind me. "Sorry Blood, you can't see our precious treasure." I could barely see anything of the Mad Hatter family, as I hid behind Boris' figure with my face covered by his large boa.

"What are you hiding, cat?" Elliot March questioned and the distinct sound of a cocking gun was heard. I pressed myself further into Boris, my hands clenching the fabric of his shirt. I was worried for him, knowing Elliot; he wouldn't hesitate to shoot unless Blood stopped him.

I peeked over Boris' shoulder and instantly my eyes met that of Blood's. My heart seemed to beat out of my chest as he stared deeply into my hazel hues, and then I felt my heart break. That Roza girl latched herself onto Blood's arm and gave him a meaningful, if not slightly possessive kiss on the cheek.

"Please, let's leave." I murmured into Boris' back and took comfort in the fact that his tail wrapped tightly around my waist. I knew then, that he only wanted to protect from any kind of harm, be it physical or otherwise. "Boris…"

I could feel Blood's eyes on the spot where I stood, and although he couldn't see me…I believe he felt my presence. Just as Ace had said when he first found me, the air was different around me…familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"Then leave." Blood said simply, his eyes trained on the cat. "I do not want to hear you complain Roza, you can not control if a new foreigner arrives." Blood scolded the girl and she 'hmph'ed and stalked off to the Hatter mansion, was my guess.

Dee and Dum followed Roza, and only Blood and Elliot remained. "You can feel it too, can't you Elliot?" Blood said, his eyes flashing over to the hare. The Mad Hatter returned his eyes to the spot behind Boris, to where I was standing. "Bridget."

I winced and buried my face into the fluff of Boris' boa. "I don't think you should bother the girl, Blood." The Chesire Cat commented, one hand holding mine with his tail still around my waist. "You scare her, that or-"

"And who are you to know anything about Bridget and me?" Blood cut him off, a dangerous aura radiated from him. "You shouldn't speak of things you have no idea about, cat." I could hear Elliot's gun cocking as well as Boris'.

I had no idea why I moved, no idea why I acted on a silly little impulse, and no idea why I surrendered to my whim. "Please don't!" I yelled, standing in between Elliot March and Boris Airay. "Please…" I pleaded, my hazel eyes aimed at the feline.

I sighed lightly as Boris lowered his gun and smiled softly at me; he nodded and then fully put his gun away. "I will do as you ask, Bridget." He stepped away, ready to draw his weapon if Elliot or Blood tried to harm me in anyway.

I fearfully turned my eyes to Blood and Elliot then. I studied Elliot first, he seemed to realize who I was, and his eyes were wide as he studied me in return. I watched him, Elliot's eyes softened and he smiled weakly. He wasn't sure what to do, not with Blood standing so perfectly still and that same dangerous aura around him.

I then turned my hazel eyes to the mafia lord. Blood stared back at me silently, and I couldn't help but fidget under his knowing gaze. "It has been some time, Bridget."

* * *

**Requiem**: Well, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do to better the story. I know my writing isn't super great, but I'm always trying to improve. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter II

**Requiem**: You know, now that I think about it. I don't really have a set plan for this story; I just kind of make it up as I go along. Weird, huh?

**Disclaimer**: Still got nothing.

Chapter II

I held my breath, and wanted nothing more than to be able to shrink away. "You remembered me?" I asked quietly, my hands clenched together in front of me. He answered with a yes, and I mentally kicked myself. 'Of course he remembers me! He said my name just now!'

I slowly and carefully moved my head up, and instantly our eyes met each other's. I became lost in his deep eyes, they hid so many emotions, and they hid a part of Blood Dupre that not everyone would get the pleasure of knowing. "Blood…"

I said his name so quietly, and at the moment I wanted nothing more than to reach out and have his arms wrapped around me. However much my heart wanted me to, my mind would will me to stop. It had reminded me of that girl that latched onto his arm, that same girl that had kissed his cheek.

The sun was beginning to rise, and as I caught a glimpse of it, I was reminded of when I had first seen Blood. It felt like so long ago, I wondered if it was still real. Also, I wondered if Blood could even remember it.

_It was silent after he appeared. They just watched each other. Bridget watched him with interest and familiarity, while he watched her with intrigue and curiosity. Nothing was said as the moments continued to pass, and before either knew it, the morning sun had set._

I stepped closer to him, slowly at first. I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. What was one supposed to do in something like this anyway?

"Tell me your name." He asked of me suddenly. It was an out of the blue thing to say…he knew my name right? There's no way he could of just guessed it was Bridget, after all. So why did he ask? I opened my mouth to question him, and he cut me off. "Please, I want to hear your name."

My eyes became wide from the pleading his words held, as well as the sorrow I could see deep in his eyes. "Alright." I took another step towards him, and in this moment, it felt as if only he and I were there. "My name is Bridget Adell," I smiled softly at him. "And yours?"

"Blood Dupre." He answered, and extended his hand to me. I wanted to take it; I wanted to take his hand in mine so badly. As I reached out to him, an image of Roza flashed in my mind and caused my hand to flinch away from his and back to my side.

"I can't." I spoke softly, my head dropping and my bangs falling over my eyes. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and I blinked fast, trying to stop them from falling. "Blood, you already have someone. That girl, Roza, she loves you." I knew what I was saying was true, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

I could hear him leaving, and that fact alone was enough to make me cry. I felt like such a fool, that something so simple as this could make me cry. I fidgeted as arms wrapped around my shoulders and a purple/pink-ish tail wiped the tears on my face.

I turned myself in Boris' arms, burying my head into his chest. I mumbled many incoherent things, all my words seeming to just ramble together. Boris gratefully said nothing; he only patted my head and held me in his arms.

"All done." Ace suddenly said, and I peeked over Boris' shoulder and saw a ready-made tent. Ace turned to where Boris and I stood a soft smile on his face. He casually strode over and pried Boris' arms off of me. "Bridget, you should get some sleep." He spoke softly and then hoisted me up into his arms.

He seemed to like doing that a lot. "Ace, shouldn't Boris and Pierce stay with us?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. The knight of hearts pouted, peering over at the two animals. "Isn't it dangerous at night? I wouldn't want them to get hurt." I told the knight, and before he could answer, he was pushed away and I fell into Boris' arms.

How could they just toss me around like a rag-doll? "The Amusement park isn't far away, Bridget." Boris told me, flashing his signature grin at me. I laughed nervously, watching from my periphery as Ace stood up. "We could take you there and-"

"Stupid cat!" Ace yelled out, drawing his sword and aiming it at Boris. Were they seriously going to fight at a time like this? The knight stood in a battle position, watching Boris' every move. I was surprised when Ace charged at the feline, especially since Boris still held me.

Boris dodged the move, jumping back with a smile on his face. "You're seriously going to attack me with Bridget in my arms like this?" He asked, extending his arms out with me still in them. "Won't you hurt our precious treasure, Ace?"

Ace said nothing back, he only charged forward. Boris dodged all of the knight's moves, and I held onto the cat for dear life. I had just about enough of this, and when Ace charged Boris again, I leapt out of the feline's arms, the sword grazing my arm, and pointedly kicked Ace in the knee.

It wasn't much but it got him to stop. I sighed, hands on hips as I scolded the knight for his reckless behavior. "Bridget!" Ace yelled out and suddenly took me into a tight embrace. I mumbled his name in confusion, and he only repeated a string of apologies.

"You're bleeding." Pierce said, his mouse-tail poking my arm. I looked down at my arm; a small cut the size of a toothpick on my skin. A small trickle of blood escaped and I was unsure of why Ace was making such a fuss over it.

I sighed and wriggled myself away from Ace. "Look, now's not the time for this. We'll all stay in Ace's tent tonight and move out tomorrow morning, and as for this," I motioned to my arm, indicating the small wound. "I just need something to cover it so it doesn't get infected."

The sound of ripping cloth filled the air, and Ace wrapped a part of his red coat around my arm. "There!" He smiled and kissed over the cloth. He turned his eyes to Boris and Pierce. "The animals can stay outside by the fire, Bridget and I will stay in the tent."

With that, Ace whisked me away. "Ace…" I rubbed at my temples, trying to quell my rising headache. I never imagined things would turn out like this if I ever did return to Wonderland. For a while, nothing was said as Ace prepared our beds. I did a double take, noticing only one bed.

Ace snuggled into the sheets and looked innocently at me. He patted the space next to him with a smile, and I sighed grudgingly. I guess I'd rather sleep embarrassingly like this, than on the floor. I crawled over to him, and snuggled into the sheets.

"I'll keep you safe Bridget." He mumbled into my hair, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I felt as if my heart would burst from my chest, and I found myself snuggling into the knight's warmth. "My princess, Bridget." He continued, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me even closer into him.

"Ace, you shouldn't-" Before I could say anything else, he pulled back from me and lowered his face until we were at eye level. I stared into his eyes, my own shaking with nervousness. "Ace," And again I was cut off as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

It was such a sweet kiss, and whatever I was feeling at that moment seemed to double in size. I timidly pressed my hands on his chest, and kissed him back. I felt him smile under the intimate act, and he pushed forward, deepening the kiss.

We continued the act until we needed to break apart for air. When we did, I wanted nothing more than to go back. When Ace had kissed me, I couldn't even begin to explain the feelings that soared through my being.

"Bridget," Ace pulled me into him, just as we were before he had kissed me. He sounded tired however, and I had no doubt he was on the verge of sleep. "I love you." That said, Ace fell asleep and I did soon after.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself being carried by a pair of strong arms. I looked up, meeting a mass of purple. "Boris?" I mumbled in a daze, yawning softly and snuggling against his boa. It felt even softer than a pillow!

"Ah, Bridget!" He smiled down at me, and I did my best to smile back at him, but I only yawned back at him instead. I heard him laugh, the sound comforting and warm. I asked Boris where we were going, and were Ace was. "Oh, I'm taking you to the Amusement Park, Ace said he had to go back to the castle and he'd come by later."

"Strange." I mumbled and sighed. I really didn't have the brainpower to be thinking about this right now. I just let Boris carry me all the way to the Amusement Park, which wasn't too far, as I rested against his boa.

When we arrived, Pierce greeted us. I felt his eyes on me, as Boris set me down and I could walk on my own again. Lately, it seems as if I'm being carried everywhere. "Does Bridget want to see the new rides?" Pierce asks me, his tail poking my cheek.

"New rides?" I ask, glancing over at the feline. He nods, explaining the new teacup ride, and several other rides they had just gotten. "A rollercoaster?" I repeat Boris' final words, and he nods with a smile. "Really?" I laugh, a bit nervously. I didn't say that I was deathly afraid of heights.

"That's right!" Mary Gowland suddenly jumps onto the scene, his signature violin ready to play. He smiles down at me and pats my head. "We've missed you Bridget. I think I should play a wonderful tune for your return!"

"What? How did you even know I was…?" I was so confused. I reel back however, as Gowland sets up and begins to play. The screeching sound of his playing seems to completely break my eardrums. I keep yelling at him to stop, but I'm pretty sure he can't hear me over his playing.

Finally, he stops when Boris forcefully takes away Gowland's instrument. We all sigh in relief, and while Boris and Gowland begin to argue, I find myself being pulled away (sneakily) by Pierce. The mouse takes me to the rollercoaster and servants of the park greet us.

"We want to ride this one." Pierce says simply and the park attendants sit us. The adrenaline kicks in, and my heart beats fast. "Are you scared?" Pierce asks me and I laugh nervously, clenching onto the metal bars that provide as a seatbelt on the ride.

But, what do I know about rides? As the rollercoaster starts, I freak out and latch myself onto Pierce's arm. He doesn't seem to mind and when I glanced up at him, he looked completely uninterested to even be on this ride.

I sigh gratefully when the ride is finally over. I apologized to the mouse, knowing I clenched far to tightly on his arm. He waves his hand at me, telling me not to worry about it. I smile and thank him for taking me on the ride.

"Bridget wanted to go." He tells me and takes my hand, leading me to a secluded area of the park. I want to ask him what we're doing here, but as he steps closer to me, I feel as if I can no longer use my voice. "Bridget…"

"Pierce?" I managed to mumble out his name, as his arms wrap around me. One wrapped around my waist as his hand is placed at the back of my head. I don't say anything as he nears me, pressing our lips together.

I just stand there, frozen by his sudden action. Did he plan to kiss me every time we were alone together? My breath catches in my throat as he pushes forward, and soon enough, I fall over. Pierce falls on top of me, his lips still glued to mine.

I gasp, feeling his tongue run over my bottom lip and then enter my mouth. I shut my eyes tight, trying to do something. Anything, but allow myself to submit to him like this. Sure, Pierce was cute…but I had only just met him!

He pulls away suddenly, and my eyes grow wide when a bullet passes over my face. "Eh?" I say so brilliantly. I turn my head over, seeing Peter White. "You?" I ask, and he smiles at me briefly, before turning his deadly glare at Pierce.

I feel like an observer as I just lay there and watch Pierce dodge Peter's shots. I gasp when a bullet finally does hit Pierce, although it's not a shot that would kill him, I still worry for the mouse. "Wait!" I yell at Peter and rush over to Pierce. I kneel besides to the mouse, "Are you alright?"

Before I could get an answer, Peter White lifted me up and began to drag me out of the Amusement Park. "She's coming with me." Was the only thing that the white rabbit said. I tried to escape him, but his arms were firmly around me, and I found it increasingly hard and pointless to move away from him.

When we were a good distance from the Amusement Park, I decided to talk to Peter. "So, what was that all about?" I asked, arms folded across my chest and a definite pout on my lips. Peter chuckled and brought me closer to him.

"I heard Ace talking about you, Bridget." He smiled down at me, "I couldn't wait to see you!" He finished and continued to smile. I sighed and shook my head. I had no idea when Peter White found me so interesting. "Now, I think I'll keep you all to myself!"

I flicked him on the head. "Honestly, Peter! Do you really think that'll work?" He nodded, determined in his plan. I blew out a puff of air, and looked around. We seemed to be getting closer to the Castle of Hearts, and I briefly wondered whether or not he planned to sneak me in somehow.

"Peter?" He glanced down at me, asking what was wrong. "Nothing, it's just…do you mind if we stop for a bit?" He nodded and set me down, sitting closely to me. I mumbled thanks, leaning my back against a tree. The reality of everything that had happened and was happening, seemed to have finally caught up with me. "Why…is this happening?"

Peter didn't answer; he only comforted me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into him. He gently stroked my hair and said something that surprised me, "You can cry if you want to, Bridget. I'll be here for you."

And so that's just what I did. I sobbed into Peter's plaid jacket, wrapping my arms around him, my hands clenching the fabric of his clothes. I mumbled a string of apologies over and over, and I really had no idea who I was saying sorry to. I just felt it needed to be said.

Peter gently pulled me to an arm's length. He bent down, reaching an eye level with me. "Bridget, don't you see? You belong with me!" He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug, laughing and smiling. "Bridget, you should only be mine!" I pondered whether or not Peter was always this obsessive.

"So this is where you ran off to!" Ace's voice cut through the air, and Peter seemed to tighten his hold on me. "Mr. Peter, I think you should let go of Bridget." Peter actually did as Ace asked, only to set up his gun and point it directly at Ace.

Peter told me to hide and I did no such thing. "You two! Are you really going to fight?!" I yell out and apparently I'm unheard as the white rabbit begins to fire rounds and Ace dodges expertly. I continue to yell at them, but it seems as if they've completely tuned me out!

I wait for a break in the battle and instantly take action. I rush over to Peter and take his gun. The two seemed shock by my sudden action, but I don't stop there. I point the gun at Ace and yell at him. "Please! Stop this, if…only for me." My hands shake and I drop the gun, watching as it morphs back into a clock. "Don't fight for something so…silly."

"Silly?" Peter White repeats as he lifts up his large watch. "But, Bridget! We were fighting over you!" I shake my head and turn to face the knight of hearts. Peter continues to quietly ramble about me, but I simply ignore him.

"Ace…" He says nothing and sheathes his standard sword. "Idiot!" I suddenly yell at him and walk away from the two. They both yell out at me, telling me to wait and I abruptly turn to face them. "Don't follow me!"

With that said, I walk off into the forest and avoid any contact with any other inhabitants of Wonderland.

* * *

"At least here…" I mumble to myself and, as on the first night, I sit in the middle of the large rose garden. In this place, I feel safe and at home. Like I'm back with Alice, and we're just being girls. With Alice, I don't have to deal with all these…things. "I would like to stay only here."

"I can arrange that for you." A female voice catches me off guard. I quickly turn and meet eyes with the young looking girl from before. I believe, if I remember correctly, her name was Roza? "I wouldn't mind getting rid of you."

I quickly stood, staring down the girl. "What do you want with me?" Roza didn't so much as flinch at my words. She aimed her gun at me, and I froze. We were silent for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes.

"I want you gone." She finally said. "I've been waiting for the day when the infamous Bridget would return. Granted, I wasn't so sure you even existed." I stared at her, watching closely her every movement as she continued. "The way they all talk about you, it was like you were some fairytale that they all dreamed up!"

"But…I made it so they wouldn't remember me. That way…" Roza cut me off, yelling at me to shut up. I instantly closed my mouth and made no more movements as the blond girl proceeded to explain what she had meant.

"I already know that." She scoffed, giving off the "I'm so much better than you" demeanor. "Their minds did forget you, but their hearts…as cheesy as this sounds, their hearts remembered you. And through that, their minds slowly began to remember you too." Roza shrugged and gave mock laughter. "What's so special about you anyway?"

I said nothing, waiting for just the right moment to make a move. If I acted to quickly she'd surely shoot me down without thought, and if I moved to slowly then I'd just end up getting shot point blank. Both of these scenarios I wanted to avoid.

"I'm almost at the end of my game." Roza fished out her vial, showing me the nearly full contents. "And, I've worked hard to get Blood to like me! I won't have some tramp ruin it!" That's when it happened. That's when everything happened at once.

When Roza had finished her yell she pulled the trigger twice. Two bullets flew straight at me, but I froze with fear. No matter how much my mind screamed at me to move, my body wouldn't react.

I let out a shuddering breath when the bullets were thrown off course by another pair of bullets. The whole clash was about a few inches away from my face. I slowly turned my head in the direction the new pair of bullets had come from and to my surprise, a small group of people stood there.

Boris held his small, pink/purple gun the barrel smoking from the bullet he had just shot. To the feline's left was Elliot March, who stood in very much the same pose as his gun flared from a shot fired. Behind Boris and Elliot were the twins and Pierce.

Roza hissed and yelled at them to stay out of this. The boys would hear none of it though, they lowered their guns and I, foolishly, believed that the confrontation was over. However, Roza seemed to have other plans as she quickly shot again.

This time, I felt a stinging pain surge through my upper torso. When I looked down, I caught sight of blood leaking from an open wound on my collar. My shaky hands went up to try and stop the blood flow, but to no avail.

I felt myself breaking, and I fell to the floor with a dull thud. Everything seemed to move so fast around me, all at once. I tried to move or say something, but I was told to save my strength and I was lifted into the air.

The voices all eventually blurred together and my eyesight faded to black. I was still somewhat aware of everything going on around me, but eventually darkness took me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke, several hours later, in a daze. My hazel eyes looked around the room, it seemed familiar almost as if I've been here many times before. "Where…?" I licked my lips and swallowed, my lips felt dry, as did my throat.

I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain run through my neck and collar. I couldn't make sense of anything, so I just fell back down onto the bed and slid my eyes closed. I tried to lull myself back into sleep but couldn't.

Eventually, the door creaked open, and I remained with my eyes closed. Whoever had come in, took slow steps towards me. They sat bedside, and took one of my lifeless hands into theirs. I felt a cooling sensation as a glove gripped my hand.

"I shouldn't have let her leave." I instantly recognized Blood's silky smooth voice. "I didn't think Roza would go so far." He sighed and slowly stood as the chair scraped against the floor. "Bridget…" He whispered my name so quietly, his voice filled with such emotion that my heart swelled. "Bridget…"

I held my breath as I felt Blood's breath on the nape of my neck. I felt him move farther up, his hot breath now resting against the skin of my cheek. I wanted to say something, but what good would it do? I simply waited, breath still held, as Blood gently and softly placed his lips against mine.

Instantly, my eyes snapped open and met the dark eyes of the Hatter. He stared longingly; it seemed, into my shaking eyes. He mumbled something against my lips and I felt his hand at the back of my head. He gently pushed my head up, tilting it slightly, and deepened the kiss.

I didn't react at all until I felt Blood slick his tongue across my lower lip. My eyes became glossy, and tears began to fall. Whether from happiness or sadness I wasn't sure. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, finally returning his kiss.

The kiss continued for a few more breathless moments before Blood pulled a few inches back. "I'm sorry Bridget, for what Roza did." I stared up at him, wondering why he was apologizing for her.

I opened my mouth, and with fear thumping in my heart, I spoke. "What is Roza to you, Blood?" He didn't answer for the longest time and I shook my head. "F-forget I said anything. I'm just being silly."

Blood placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then moved away from me. He once again sat bedside, hands encasing mine. "Bridget, after you had left…Roza came." I blinked and listened quietly to his story. "She spent much time here, she spent much time with me. And…" His hands tightened around mine. "She…Roza filled that emptiness I felt after you had left. I care for her."

I wanted to ask if he loved her, like he did me. I wanted to ask if he still loved me. After all, that kiss he had given me could have meant anything. "Blood…do you…" I couldn't muster the strength to ask him. I sighed and smiled over at him. "Would you mind if I stayed here?"

"Would that suit you?" I blinked and guessed he was referring to Roza. My guess is that she too, was staying somewhere in the mansion. "Wouldn't you rather stay with Ace or Boris?" The bitterness in his voice caught me off guard. Was he referring to the other night?

"I don't think I can. I was at the Castle of Hearts earlier and that only ended in fighting, the same goes for the Amusement Park." A sudden thought hit me. Why hadn't I thought about it before? "If you really don't want me here, then I suppose I could stay at the Clock Tower?"

The door suddenly burst open and Elliot March and Dee and Dum rushed in. They surrounded Blood, and began to ramble and plead with him. I laughed and told them, it was up to Blood. They all turned their eyes to the Hatter and he sighed, he said it would be fine.

"I promise, I'll help around here." I told him, trying to ease his worries. He must've thought that Roza would try and kill me again or something. But, for whatever reason, I felt safe at the Hatter mansion.

* * *

"You don't look to bad in that, you know." Elliot told me after I had stepped out of my room, clad in a Hatter maid outfit. "Still, I don't know why you want to work. It could be just like last time." Elliot followed me down the hall, and I sighed.

"Why are you following me, anyway?" He smiled and continued to step besides me. "Elliot?" He took my hand into his and caused a deep blush to spread on my cheeks. "W-What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to pull away from him.

"I want you to like me too, Bridget. I'll help ease the pain in your heart." I stopped, hands still entwined with Elliot's. He stood a few feet away from me, our arms outstretched towards each other. "I can see how hurt you really are."

"Nothing gets by you, does it Elliot?" I laughed, wiping away at my tears with my free hand. I began to walk again, Elliot trailing a few inches behind me. "Fine, if you want to follow me around all day, suit yourself."

Elliot actually did follow me, staying close to me as I did the housework that needed to be done. I went around with the faceless servants of the Hatter mansion, cleaning the insides first and then going outside to finish up the laundry.

I froze in my tracks, meeting another maid that held bright blue eyes and honey blond hair. I stepped away, my back colliding with Elliot's chest. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he held me steady. "That's…"

"Claire." Elliot told me, his arms tightening around me. "She doesn't seem to remember anything, so don't worry. Even if she does, I'll be here to protect you." I sighed and nodded, patting lightly on Elliot's hands.

"It'll be okay." I told him, but said it more so to myself. I went over and gave Claire a smile; she smiled back and continued her housework. "So…" Before I could really start a conversation, Claire took my hands into hers. Why was everyone doing that?

"Don't worry Bridget, I…don't hate you. I do remember bits and pieces of things, but I can't hate you for what happened." She smiled and released my hands, helping me to gather the laundry. I sighed in relief, and set all of the sheets neatly into a basket. I watched as Claire easily lifted a large, full basket of clothes and left, so I tried to do the same.

I gripped the sides tightly and lifted, but found the task extremely difficult. "This is so heavy!" I said, forgetting that Elliot was there. I remembered his presence when he marched over and took the basket from me. "Eh? What are you doing?"

"I'll take this in for you." I pulled on the basket and shook my head. I was the servant here, so I needed to do the housework. Elliot resisted and pulled the basket back to him. "Let me help you Bridget!" He shouted and thus, the tug of war was induced.

Elliot pulled and I pulled back, this whole thing seemed to last only a few seconds as I pulled with all my strength and the basket with the clean white sheets were dirtied, because the basket had toppled over and caused me to fall with the hare falling atop of me.

I blinked, an embarrassed blush clear on my face. I lay there, beneath Elliot March, frozen and unable to form a coherent sentence. What freaked me out the most though, was the look Elliot had. He mumbled my name and the only thing I could see was his face slowly nearing mine.

A frightened squeak left my lips and I turned my head to the side, I felt Elliot's lips against my cheek and my heart was beating rapidly. I fearfully turned my hazel eyes to Elliot, seeing an expressionless face. "Elliot…"

Before I could say anything of meaning, the backdoor opened and both of our eyes turned to see Blood standing there with Claire and Roza on either side of him. Elliot slowly moved away from me into a sitting position and I scrambled to pick up the sheets, my heart was beating so fast that the sound pounded loudly in my ears.

I wanted to escape the situation as quick as possible. I prepared to lift the basket until I saw a pair of hands lift it instead. I smiled lightly and thanked Claire, the two of us heading inside as fast as we could. I avoided any contact what so ever with Blood, and ignored Roza's knowing gaze.

I was glad to simply go back to doing menial housework while the event unfolded in the backyard of the mansion. Claire, acting as my superior in the maidly arts, showed me around and indicated what tasks we had to do and such.

I was surprised at what she last told me. "Is that true? Blood, er..I mean, Lord Dupre really allows the servants to accompany him?" Claire nodded explaining that many, if not all, of the servants had attended the Queen's annual ball last year. "There's a ball?"

"Oh, that's right. You left before it, but it really is a grand event." Claire smiled and helped me as we set out the guest room's blanket. "I would love to attend it this year as well." I smiled and looked forward to the event myself. It really sounded wonderful.

Claire and I prepared to finish up with the day's work when a smug looking Roza stopped us. "You have a guest." She told me and forcefully dragged me into the living room of the mansion. She shoved me into the room, and I let out a breath.

Blood and Elliot sat directly across from Queen Vivaldi, Peter White, and Ace. Just what in the world was going on? I blinked and tried to sneak away, but Roza announced my arrival.

I mentally cursed the girl, especially when Peter White jump hugged me. He cuddled my face, repeating my name over and over. "Bridget! I've missed you so much!" He was inches away from kissing me before Ace pulled the rabbit away.

"Take a seat, Bridget." Blood's smooth voice caught my attention and I did as he said, sitting in between him and Elliot. There was no one anywhere else that was more uncomfortable than I was at this moment.

"Shall we continue our discussion?" The Queen spoke and Blood nodded. "Very well then." Vivaldi set down her teacup, the tea half gone. How long have they been here? "Bridget, would you like to come and stay with us at the Castle of Hearts? I assure you that it would be much more suitable for you than staying here."

"W-what?" I blinked, registering the information. "Why ask this all of a sudden?" I directed my question at the Queen and she explained it so simply by telling me that she wanted me away from the Hatter's as quickly as possible.

I turned my eyes to Blood. What did he think about all of this? I decided to ask, wondering and hoping that I'd get an answer I'd like. "Blood, err…sorry, Lord Dupre…may I ask you a question?" The mafia lord looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. He nodded and I continued, "What are your thoughts on all of this, Lord Dupre?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Bridget." He smiled softly, and took another swig of the tea. "I'd prefer it if you stayed here, however." The image of our kiss flashed in my mind and I felt my heart swell.

I turned back towards the Queen. "If it would please your majesty, I would prefer to stay here." I smiled gently at the Queen and she nodded, standing. I stood as well, and rounded the table. I bowed respectfully to the Queen and thanked her for the offer.

"Bridget!" I yelled out as Peter White called my name and jumped at me again. We toppled down to the floor, and he cuddled me. "I want Bridget to come with me and stay in my room! We can sleep in the same bed and I promise to keep you cozy and warm!"

I heard Ace's laugh and the knight lifted Peter off of me. I thanked Ace and we smiled at each other. "It's too bad, I would've liked to have seen you everyday." The knight smiled brightly and slung Peter White over his shoulder.

As I stood, I was face to face with the Queen. "If you should ever change your mind, the offer is still on the table." I nodded and thanked the Queen again. I held my breath when the Queen suddenly neared me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Until then, Bridget."

I touched the spot where she had kissed, feeling the mark of her lipstick on my skin. When I had moved my hand, the spot was wiped off, and I looked up at Blood, holding a now stained handkerchief. "Thank you, err…Lord Dupre."

Blood sighed and tucked away the cloth. "Just call me as you like, Bridget. I don't mind if the others call me that, but not you." He took my chin into his hand and tilted my face up. He placed a soft kiss over Vivaldi's and left the room.

"I really can't understand that man." I mumbled and shook my head. I squeaked when I felt arms encircle my waist, and a chin place onto my shoulder. I glanced over to my left, seeing a mess of blond hair. "Elliot?"

He smiled slightly and angled his face towards me. "I'm glad you're staying here, Bridget. Sorry about earlier." I said nothing, but did manage another squeak as Elliot had pressed his lips on the nape of my neck. He released me after, and left the room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair. "This place…it gets more confusing with each day." I huffed out a breath and began to leave the room, wiping at all the spots I had been kissed within the last few minutes. "Way too many kisses for one day."

* * *

**Requiem**: That's another chapter down! I have to say, I'm glad it came out longer than my usual chapters, granted I was hit with inspiration and couldn't quite stop. Anyway, review please!


	3. Chapter III

**Requiem**: Chapter Three. I'm trying to update this, as well as my VK story. But, you know I do still wonder if anyone besides my wonderful reviewer actually reads this?

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.

Chapter III

No matter how much I wished, how desperately I hoped, the truth was evident. As I finally managed to relax into my bed, the door burst open and I jolted up. I inwardly cringed at the sight of Roza. From the smug look on her face, I could tell this wasn't going to be pleasant for me.

"Since you're a new maid here, I thought I should break you in." She told me as she waltzed into my room. She looked around, examining every little thing she could find. "First of all, I think this room is way too nice for a lowly maid." I said nothing, just stood there as Roza circled me, examining every little thing she could. No matter what I was doing, she would find fault in it.

"Another thing-" Roza was cut off as another presence entered the room. "Eh? Oh! Blood!" It was then that Roza's entire demeanor changed. She seemed sweeter, cuter even. But, at least to me, it was all an act she presented for the mafia lord.

"Roza, what are you doing to my personal maid?" Blood asked the girl as she hopped over to him, encasing his left arm with hers. Roza pouted for a second, then turned her glaring eyes to me.

"Personal maid?" She repeated his last two words. She scoffed and whined at the mafia lord. "Come on, Blood. She doesn't have the skills necessary to be your personal maid!" My mind flashed back to our kiss, and I so badly wanted to rub that in Roza's face, but decided against it.

"You'll find that Bridget is very capable." Blood detached himself from Roza and left the room on those words. It seemed to me that Roza waited for the opportune moment when Blood's soft footsteps could no longer be heard.

She turned back to face me. "Well, if Blood says you're so capable, then you won't mind doing some errands to help him out." She pulled out a list and shoved it into my hands. "I'd hurry up and get dressed, you wouldn't want to keep Blood waiting would you?"

She left after that and I sighed. I suppose, in this rare instance, Roza was right about this. I hurriedly dressed in my maid uniform and with the list in hand, set out to do the different things that were on the list.

It was an ordeal.

Everything on the list seemed to get harder and more time consuming the further I made it down. I was only halfway done and it was already past noon. Then again, the time in Wonderland is always changing, so maybe I was taking as long as I thought…

As I was finishing up, cleaning around Blood's study, Roza entered the room. She made herself comfy and set herself down on one of Blood's twin red couches. "Here." She tossed a crumpled paper at me. "Get those here before Blood comes back."

Had he left? I was too busy doing all these chores and errands; I hadn't realized the house was so quiet. I unscrambled the paper, reading off a list of book titles. Where was I supposed to get this?

"I wonder if Julius will even let you take those books?" She scoffed and blew locks of golden hair away from her face. "I've got an errand to run of my own, so you better be back before I am." She smiled at me, nothing friendly. It was more of a challenge.

And I accepted.

--

I wish I could run faster. After leaving Wonderland for the first time, I had started to work out a bit more. I was so…flimsy and weak. I didn't want to be a burden, being constantly carried around wherever I went, just because my legs wouldn't go the distance.

Still, even after all that exercising, I was still weak. I ran all the way to the Clock Tower, I was so out of breath by the time I got there that I collapsed by the front door. "Bridget!" Strong arms lifted me up, and locks of silver caught my eye.

"Nightmare?!" I was shocked by his sudden appearance. Was I dreaming? Now that I think about it, for the past few nights I hadn't seen Nightmare float down and talk to me. How is this even possible? "Am I asleep?"

He laughed, that warm and inviting sound only drew me into him. "No, things…have changed." He smiled and pecked my forehead. "Bridget has changed too! Your hair is longer." He commented and opened his mouth to say something else, but instead he soundly closed it.

"Nightmare?" Before I knew it, he had tossed me across the room and into another pair of arms. I looked up, not recognizing the new face. "Who are you?" The man looked down at me, his dark hair and eyes looming over me.

"Gray Ringmarc." Julius said as he entered the room. He glanced over at the keeled over Nightmare; hearing coughing sounds emitting from him. Julius tossed a handkerchief over and turned his full attention to me and Gray was it? "Bridget, it has been some time. What do you want?"

"Oh! Right!" I fished out the crumpled paper and handed it to Julius from my position in Gray's arms. I watched, silently praying and hoping that Julius would be kind enough to lend me the books. If only for now. "So…can you do it, Julius?"

He said nothing as he wandered around the Clock Tower, picking up book after book. Finally, he set down a pile of books and handed me back the list. I double-checked and sure enough, all the books were accounted for.

I smiled brightly; glad to have been able to do something helpful for Blood. I jumped at Julius, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!" I chimed and pecked his cheek. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Just visit." Julius said and turned his eyes to Gray. "Escort her home." Gray set me down and I quietly thanked him. I watched, a slight blush on my face, as Gray lifted the stack of books with ease.

On the way back, Gray and I walked in silence. There were so many things that made me curious about him, but I felt as if I couldn't really ask him. With that emotionless face he reminded me a lot of Blood…

I really hoped he wasn't back yet.

"Why did you leave?" Gray asked out of nowhere. I froze and turned back to face him, those expressionless eyes boring into mine. "I've heard the stories from Julius and Nightmare." He repeated his question and I could feel my heart in my throat.

What should I say? What could I say? There were no words to explain why I did what I did. Nothing came to my mind; nothing would open my mouth and let me explain myself. I just stood there, stricken. What Gray must be thinking of me…I could see it clear in his eyes. He hated me.

Memory after memory poured into my mind, hundreds of images of my first visit to Wonderland flooded into me. Before, I had kept them hidden and bottled up deep in the dark corners of my mind. I wasn't, and still am not, brave enough to face them. To face those hearts that I had so clearly broken.

"Bridget." Gray said my name, but I couldn't hear him. I only saw his movements. He set down the books and stood directly before me. He knelt, reaching an eye level with me, and pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket. "You shouldn't cry."

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled as he dabbed away the tears that I know wouldn't stop anytime soon. "I'm so sorry." I sniffled, thanking Gray for his help. "I'll…take it from here." I carefully lifted the books and thanked Gray again.

I could feel his eyes on me as I headed back to the Hatter Mansion, until I was well out of sight. I wasn't so sure that Gray hated me…but I know he didn't really like me. I suppose he was just being kind back there.

I sighed, feeling water trickle down my cheeks. It was at this point that I no longer wish I could run faster. No, now I wish I could cry less. For every thing that seemed to happen to me in Wonderland, would always make me cry.

--

"I'm back." I called into Blood's study. I couldn't really see if anyone was actually in there, the books were so high they blocked my vision. I was careful as I walked in and set the books on the table between the two couches.

"You sound different."

"Blood!"

I turned around, seeing Blood sitting at his desk. He was rifling through several documents, his hat placed neatly to his right. I felt as if I had been accused of some wrongdoing by the way he was looking at me. He beckoned to me and I hesitantly obliged.

I stood before his desk, shocked when he suddenly stood and grabbed my face. He pulled me close to him, our faces only breaths apart. His eyes were moving from left to right, as if he was reading a book.

"You've been crying." I blinked, clearly remembering that I had made sure I wasn't sniffling or looked like I've been crying before I came in. Before I could ask how he knew, he pulled my face closer. I shivered, our noses touching and the feeling alone left me stunned. "Your eyes are red."

He told me in a soft voice. I could feel it coming, his face was slowly moving towards mine and I freaked out. "No!" I pulled away as far as I could, stumbling back and falling to the floor. "I-I can't!" The question that Gray had asked me was still clear in my mind.

I heard him shuffling around and within seconds he knelt before me. "What happened?" He asked and I was fearful to tell him. I was afraid to face the truth, I was afraid to face the fact that Blood might actually hate me.

"I-I…I'm sorry…Gray, he-"

"Gray Ringmarc? When did you meet him?"

"Eh?" I was confused. Hadn't he been the one to send me out? Well, technically it had been-"Wait! You mean…you didn't want me to go and collect these books from Julius?" I felt anger boil in the pit of my stomach. I furrowed my brows together, hoping at this moment that Roza would fall off a cliff.

"Who sent you there?" I told Blood what Roza had told me. "She's on an errand?" He breathed out and helped me to stand. "Still, even though you weren't supposed to, I'm glad that you managed to get these back."

My heart thumped and I was proud, so very proud of myself. I was glad myself, that I was of some use to Blood. He petted my head and sent me on my way, telling me that I was now, only to take orders directly from him.

--

They were having a tea party at midnight. It was the strangest thing, but Blood had personally asked me to. As I headed over to the courtyard of the Hatter estate, carefully balancing a silver tray filled with a teakettle and teacups, I briefly wondered what brought this on.

It was so out of the blue. And why personally ask me to do this, if Blood had literally thousands of other servants? I walked into the courtyard seeing Blood sitting at the head of the table, Elliot to his right, and Roza to his left. I sighed and decided to get this over with.

I had a sinking feeling that Roza would somehow make me regret staying at the Hatter mansion. I carefully set the ware down onto the white clothed table lined with presents. Was it someone's birthday?

"Bridget, I think you forgot something!" I sighed and grumbled under my breath heading over to where Roza sat. Before I knew it, her leg struck out and I fell forward. Everything around me was silent in this instance. I wish it wasn't. "What kind of incomp-"

"Roza!"

"What? I'm just being honest."

"I don't think that counts if you caused it."

"What do you know, March? You're just a servant yourself!"

"You little-"

"Enough!"

Blood's commanding voice cut off the bickering. My heart was stuck in my throat, my face was beet red, and I found myself crying again. I slumped my shoulders, feeling warmth being placed over them. I looked to my side, seeing Blood's jacket over me.

I said nothing as I was lifted up, taken to my room, and set down on the bed. The entire time I thought Blood had done all this, but it was only when I felt ears poking my face that I realized it was Elliot.

"Elliot…" I mumbled his name and picked at his ears. I blinked as his ears twitched and stood straight up, rather than their usual slumped form. He said something to me, but I didn't quite catch it. I was in such a haze after having fallen…

I didn't even notice the hare had left the room. I sighed and stood, walking into the hallway and looking for Blood. I felt as if I had to apologize for what happened.

I stopped at his study, stopping short of opening the door when I heard voices inside. "Blood, come on! Why keep her around?" Roza shouted at the mafia lord. I listened closely. "You already told me about her; didn't she break your heart?"

Blood said nothing, sitting at his desk with his elbows propped up and fingers interlaced with each other. I studied him for a few seconds before my attention was drawn back to Roza. "You hate her don't you? Hate her for leaving you like that. I mean…"

That was all I could take. I stepped back, pulling Blood's jacket tightly around me. I gasped, my head snapping up when the door opened. My eyes met his…

"Bridget." He said my name. But it was different from before, there was something in the under layer of his voice. This time, he shouted my name. "Bridget!" For I had ran. I ran throughout the estate and out of it, passing the twins who called my name too, as I rushed through the gates.

I couldn't bear the thought of going back there. No. There was too much secrets, too many things that I didn't know about that place. I ran as far as my legs could take me, and just collapsed in a part of the surrounding forest.

--

Peter White

I was genuinely bored.

The Queen sent me on stupid, mindless tasks that any of the cards could do. But, for whatever reason she loved to send me. Even that knight, Ace, could do the menial tasks the Queen assigns me.

With a sigh, I head out of my room and into the halls of the Castle of Hearts. Many of the servants bow as I pass by, none of them actually greeting me. I'm a different person when I'm not with Bridget. Many of the servants fear me, afraid that I'll kill them if they say or do the wrong thing.

And it's true. I would do just that. I mean, why waste time talking to someone incompetent like that? After all, the only that is every left of a servant is their clock. And soon enough, someone will come and pick it up, take it Julius, and he'll do his job of repairing it.

Walking out of the Castle, I notice a commotion going on by the front gates. I'm bored by it and figure the guards can handle it. If not, then they don't deserve to be guards for the Queen. I freeze, hearing a feminine voice call my name.

I turn around, a wide smile on my face, expecting to see Bridget. My smile soundly disappears as I meet eyes with Roza, that pesky little girl that clings to Dupre. I sigh and head over to where she is, asking why she's bothered to come here.

She sneers and breaks away from the guards' grasp. "Peter White. I have something to ask of you, if you answer me this, I'll give you something great in return." I cross my arms, tilting my head to the side in thought. I'm not really in the mood to make bargains, and I tell Roza so.

She sighs and tells me that I won't regret it. I shrug and decide to indulge her, if for at least some amusement. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I watch as she quietly contemplates something within herself. "Hurry up, I've got things to do."

A scowl appears on her face and the thought of how someone can find this girl attractive baffles me. "I need to know something…when it come to Bridget," My ears instantly perk up at the name. "Is she really Bridget to you? Or is she just a replacement for someone else?"

A chord is struck. Within seconds my gun barrel is resting against her throat. She taunts me, bravely or foolishly is up for debate, and dares me to answer honestly. So, I do. "She is. Bridget…she reminds me of her. Reminds me of Alice."

"Is that all? Is that really all you have to say, Peter White?" She continues to taunt and tease me, making anger boil in my core. This girl…she really knows how to push my buttons.

In an angry haze, I tell her what she wants to know. "Bridget doesn't matter to me. I only care for Alice, and since Alice isn't here, I'll use Bridget." I take a breath, "Bridget is the closest thing I can get to Alice, and so if that's how it has to be, then so be it. I don't love Bridget."

Roza laughs, menacingly. "Is that so? Then, I wonder how Bridget will feel if I tell her this?" My heart falls into my stomach. Would she really do that? Would this Roza take away any remote connection I have with Alice? I sneer and she laughs again. "Now, do me a favor Peter White and I'll keep my mouth shut."

I pull my gun away, allowing the weapon to morph back into a clock. "What do you want?" Such a filthy girl, she's perfectly suited for Blood Dupre. Roza in a low tone tells me what she wants from me, and I grudgingly agree with her terms. "Fine, but for your sake, I hope we never see each other again."

--

Bridget Adell

Hours had passed. Or at least it seemed that way from the constant changing from noon, night, evening, and so on. I rested, the entire time, against the bark of a tree. I felt…sticky, still being clad in the aftermath of the embarrassing incident at the Hatter estate.

"It's dangerous you know." I looked up, seeing a feline tail swishing the air above me. "Bridget smells like tea." Boris laughed and hopped out of the tree, landing perfectly besides me. He leaned forward and licked my cheek, smacking his lips of the taste. "Tastes like…"

I cut him off, not really in the mood for small talk. "What do you want Boris?" I asked, my voice deadpanned. Boris feigned a cry, he muttered something about me being mean, but soon forgot it after.

"That's easy." His tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. "I want you, Bridget." I blinked, trying to get away from him. I wasn't really up to doing something like this. However, his tail was stronger than I thought, and kept me rooted.

"Boris…" Before I knew it, his lips were over mine. He pulled back for a brief second after, taking a breath and licking his lips. He smiled, mischievously, at me. "What are you planning?"

He laughed lightly and neared me again. "Bridget, you taste so good." No doubt he was referring to tea that was clinging to the fibers of my skin. "Bridget…" He uttered my name, his tongue running over my lips. He pressed against them, angling his face well enough that he could poke his tongue into the caverns of my mouth.

My heart had picked up in rate, and my entire body grew warm. Was it the kiss? Or was it because the kiss was with Boris? I shakily wrapped my hands around his neck and felt him smile against my lips.

I gasped out as Boris pulled back, licking his lips once again. He didn't waste time however. Boris' lips were soon firmly over my neck, kissing from my jaw down to my collarbone. His tongue ran up, licking at the taste of tea.

A white haze fell over me, and I was completely unaware of what was happening. The jacket that was draped over my shoulders slipped off and the sleeves of my maid uniform were slowing being pulled down. "Boris…."

I shivered, feeling Boris' tongue slick over my collarbone. He licked the neglected side of my neck, up from the collar and placed a soft kiss onto my lips. He mumbled my name, about to give me another sweet kiss but suddenly stopped.

Boris lifted me into his arms and jumped back. "Eh? What's going on?" I blinked and regained myself. I looked around; seeing several gunshots were Boris and I were sitting moments before. I glanced at the source of the shots seeing the white rabbit. "Peter!"

"I suggest you leave Bridget alone now, cat." Peter seethed, gun aiming at Boris. Boris smirked at the rabbit, and to add insult to injury, Boris licked my cheek. I gasped, eyes shut tight when a bullet zoomed by and cut through the tips of Boris' hair.

"Okay, okay." Boris gently set me down. "We'll continue this later, Bridget." He spoke and again, licked my cheek with a taunting smile aimed at Peter White. I sighed, hand over my heart, and watched as Boris left.

I turned to face the white rabbit, shouting when he suddenly tackled me. "Bridget!" His face cuddled mine, and he stopped. "Eh? Bridget is…sticky, and smells like tea." Peter neared my face and then pulled back.

He silently pondered something, and took my hand into his. He brought my hand close to his face and licked it, smacking his lips in the same way Boris had done. He stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

"Peter, what do you want?" I asked and sighed, not feeling up to doing anything with Peter White. Especially, after what had happened with Boris just a few moments prior. I sighed again, Peter feigning hurt. "Peter…"

I grumbled as Peter jumped at me and tears fell from his eyes. "Does Bridget not like me?" He asked and released me. I petted his head, telling him that he wasn't the problem. I was. "Eh? Not possible." He said it so easily, I somewhat believed him.

I shook my head. "No, I am the problem. I messed up." I told him, my voice cracking in the middle. I sniffled and forced myself not to blink, for if I did, I knew I would cry. As I looked up at Peter, my eyes glossing over and his image was becoming blurred. The way he was looking at me, with true concern and caring. "I'm so sorry, Peter."

--

Peter had taken me back to the Castle of Hearts. He showed me to a room, and ordered some maids to wash me up. I went through the motions mechanically, it was only when I sat on the bed, and clad in only a white towel did I wake up.

"What am I doing?" I mumbled to myself and ran a hand through my blow-dried hair. With a determined huff I stood and changed into the dress that was set out for me. It was a simple dress, compared to some of the other things I wore.

It was short sleeved, the sleeves slightly puffed out, with black lace underlining the red color of the dress. A few inches below the collarbone, black lace was layered across from one sleeve to the other. The dress fell at the middle of my thighs, with its elegant underlining of black lace.

What I found most interesting about the dress was the fact that at the very end of the dress, the red material pulled up from the left, meeting off to the side with a black bow. It revealed some of the under black fabric, and gave the dress a nice look about it.

Finally, I pulled on slightly heeled, knee length black boots. I headed over to the door and yelped when it suddenly burst open and Peter White was standing there. "Just as expected!" He chimed and jump hugged me. He cuddled my face, stringing out different praises towards me.

Peter's happiness seemed to bounce off of him and hit me. I soon found my earlier torment at the Hatter estate disappearing, and being replaced with happiness. All thanks to Peter White.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he suddenly pulled back, and clasped something around my right wrist. "Eh? Peter," Before I could say anything else he held up my wrist, allowing me to see what he had clasped on.

"Just for you, Bridget." The white rabbit told me, the silver bracelet hanging off of my wrist. There were a few charms already onto it. An hourglass followed by the Castle of Hearts, heart insignia, a clock, and lastly a pair of silver rabbit ears. "Do you like it?"

My eyes went from the dangling, slowly turning charms, to meet Peter's eyes. I smiled softly and nodded; he smiled brightly and placed a kiss onto my cheek. "I'm so glad you like it! I was really worried you wouldn't, Al-"

I froze. What did he just say? Or rather, who was he going to call me? I stepped away from Peter, an apologetic look on his face. He stammered out, saying a jumble of different things.

"All this time, Peter White..." I mumbled, taking slow steps to the door. "All the time you spent with me, hugging and kissing me…" I shook my head. This couldn't be true, could it? My worst fears were becoming a reality. "Did you only think of me as…a…replacement?"

I couldn't bear to say her name, and I couldn't bear to look at Peter White after he nodded at me. There were two things I did after that. First, I slapped Peter White soundly across the face. Second, I ran from the room.

I was so stupid! I blatantly allowed myself to be hurt like this, over and over. And for what? Why did I allow this to happen? I shook my head, and made a silent promise to myself. I wouldn't allow myself to be hurt like this again. I refused.

"Bridget!" My name was called and arms wrapped around my waist. "Come with me." I could instantly tell who it was. And he was the last person I wanted to see. "Please…" He pleaded, his voice hitting a lower octave. It was such a contrast from his usual happiness.

I didn't reply, but allowed him to lead me out of the Castle and into the maze that stood before the castle. I noticed the red roses, everywhere you turned you only saw red roses. Then I found the most strange thing happening.

As Peter took me further into the maze, the red roses began to be only white. Just as that rose that had brought me here in the first place. Soon enough, Peter and I were completely surrounded by a mass of white roses.

"I did only think of you as a replacement. But," He smiled gently at me, his gloved hand tightly wound around mine. "I…slowly, I began to see you differently Bridget." He hadn't so much as looked at me since he had brought me here; it was a foreign feeling that ran through me.

"You are like her in a lot of ways, you know." He laughed softly and turned to face me, then. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. "But…I think…I think I can grow to love Bridget, for Bridget."

That expression…that pure, innocent expression of caring, longing, and possible love. "Do you mean that, Peter?" I asked, my free hand closing over our joint hands. "Please…don't lie to me."

I turned my head up, and he nodded. "I do, Bridget. I…want to try and getting to know you, rather than comparing you to Alice." The name stung, and the fact that he had been doing that stung as well. But, I decided to give Peter the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine." I told him, a slight smile on my face. His smile grew and he anxiously waited for me to continue. I laughed, my smile growing full and meaningful. "Starting now, I'll spend all my time with you, Peter White, and maybe then…"

Peter jumped at me, toppling me over. We fell to the floor, his body over mine. I blushed deeply, his face hovering inches above my own. "Just from this, Bridget, I think I already love you!" He laughed and wound his arms around me tightly.

His body rolled over to the side, arms still around me, and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Is it alright?" He asked, his arms falling from around me and to his side.

"Is what alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He laced our fingers together and held our joint hands up into the air. "Peter?"

"Is it alright if we just…lay here for awhile?" I laughed along with him. He cuddled closer to me, his ears falling over my forehead.

I nodded. "I think…I'd like that very much."

--

**Requiem**: Done! It feels kind of rushed near the end, but hey. I hope those of you who read it, enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter IV

**Requiem**: Chapter four! Thanks to those that reviewed! Just so you know, reviews do tend to influence me as I write this story. So, suggestions and such will be accounted for.

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing.

Chapter IV

"Is this really necessary, Peter?" I asked, standing there clad in the same, black ribbon dress he had given me yesterday as well as a newer accessory that Peter White had so graciously given to me. I just wasn't so sure if I wanted to wear it. "I mean…rabbit ears?" I asked, my hands tugging at the brown rabbit ears, the same shade of my hair that was now atop my head.

Peter smiled widely, nodding repeatedly, and his eyes were filled with stars. Or at least that's what it seemed to be; by the way they were shining. "So cute!" He chimed and rushed at me. I yelled out for him to stop but to no avail, he didn't seem to care.

"Mr. Peter!" Ace popped his head in and smiled, pulling me off to the side and effectively dodging the white rabbit. "Eh? Bridget…has become a rabbit?!" Ace yelled and wept fake tears as he cradled me in his arms. "I've lost you to Mr. Peter!"

I sighed, becoming easily annoyed with the antics of the two males. I pulled away from Ace, "Honestly, Ace. These rabbit ears aren't real!" and I pulled off the headband with the attached rabbit ears to demonstrate.

Ace held a look of relief, and then euphoria. "I'm so glad! I still love Bridget, and now she can love me!" Ace laughed and cradled me in his arms once again. Before I could wiggle myself free, I was forcibly dragged away by my legs.

"No touching!" Peter warned and plopped the rabbit ear headband back onto my head. "This clearly shows that Bridget now belongs to me!" He boldly stated and pointed accusingly at the knight. "So…**no touching**."

I sighed and stood up, dusting myself off. I was really regretting having told Peter White that I'd spend all of my time with him. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now…

"Don't even look at her!" Peter shouted and drew out his gun, pointedly aiming the weapon at Ace. The knight took the challenge and drew his sword, aiming the blade at Peter. "So…" Peter smirked and menacingly placed his gloved finger on the trigger.

"A duel to the death then?" Ace off-handedly commented and prepared to charge at the rabbit. Luckily for me, two guards came onto the scene at that moment. They informed Ace and Peter that the Queen was waiting for them in the throne room. "Sure thing!"

It was amazing to me how Ace could forget the previous tension so easily. I was still tense as Peter took hold of my hand and led me, walking a few paces behind Ace, to the throne room. I took a breath, falling into Peter's shadow as the Queen's cold eyes bared down at us.

"Peter White, you have brought Bridget." She spoke with a commanding tone that the sentence came out as a statement rather than a question. Peter nodded and petted me arm from his position in front of me. "Show her."

"No." He simply said, body moving to block mine from the Queen. "Bridget doesn't really feel like seeing anyone besides me." He explained and I was awe struck. Had Peter really just defied the Queen in my favor? Though, the way he made it sound like he was doing her a favor was probably what let the statement slide before the Queen.

"Is there a reason you called us here, your majesty?" Ace asked, trying to change the subject off of me. I silently thanked the knight, as Vivaldi's eyes were now on him. Ace gave me a wink and a smile and I blushed at the action. I mean…no one has ever really winked at me.

You think that at some point in my life someone would have, but nope. Anyway, Vivaldi explained what she wanted with the two. "We have a task for you two. Go to the Clock Tower and retrieve the Book of Hearts from Julius. Next, go to the Amusement Park and negotiate the matter of the Heart's ride with Gowland."

Peter and Ace bowed and accepted the tasks. I wanted to ask if I was going along, but the question was answered when Peter took my hand and led me out of the Castle.

The entire way over to the Clock Tower was spent, on my part, in silence. The other part was Ace and Peter arguing over me, with Peter's arm encasing mine possessively. "We're here." I stated when the Clock Tower's front door came into view.

Ace stuck his tongue out at Peter and went over, giving three swift raps on the door. It opened only seconds later, Nightmare standing in the doorframe. His un-patched eye lazily dragged from Ace, then to Peter, and finally rested on me.

He blinked a few times, as if to dispel whatever trick his eye was playing, and then smiled brightly. "Bridget!" I soon found Peter White being thrown off to the side and Nightmare's arms securely around me in a bear hug. He lifted me from the floor, swinging my body around.

"Nightmare!" I shouted his name in warning as Ace had drawn his sword and charged at Nightmare. I gasped when another sword blocked Ace's attack. I peered over Nightmare seeing Gray standing directly behind him, a sword firmly in his hand. "Gray…?"

"Gray, Nightmare." Julius stood in the door frame and commanded the other two to stop. Nightmare set me back down on the ground and Gray parried Ace's attack, rendering it ineffective. Julius turned his eyes to me, "What is your business?"

Peter pulled me into his arms and nearly crushed me with the way his arms wound around me. "Sweet Bridget1 Did those brutes hurt you?" He pulled back, eyes teary and face holding a true look of concern.

Ace laughed slightly, and explained the situation to Julius. "I see." Julius pondered something silently for a moment and motioned for us to follow him. We all sat around a table, teacups set in front of each of us. "Excuse me if the tea isn't that great. I prefer coffee more than anything."

"Ah, it's alright, Julius…" I mumbled and slightly slipped on the tea. I inwardly cringed, the taste was…bitter. "We…er…don't mean to impose." I laughed slightly and stood, walking around the table to stand before Julius. "So, do you have the…"

Oh no. I forgot the name of the book we were supposed to get! I panicked and mumbled incoherent things that didn't even really mean anything. I jumped when gloved hands were set on my shoulders and Nightmare's face appeared by mine.

"I know where the Book of Hearts is." He said, his eye directed at Julius. He smiled softly as his left hand wrapped around my chin, he tilted my face towards his. "I can take you to it, Bridget."

Peter shot up to protest, a distraught look clear on his face. Before he could actually say anything, Ace pulled Peter back down with his hand clamped over the rabbit's mouth. "That would be fine. Don't take too long Bridget!" Ace chirped and I nodded, feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation.

--

The entire way up was silent.

When we had actually reached the room, Nightmare said the most curious thing to me. "You know that I love you Bridget, right?" I was so caught off guard by what he had asked; I didn't say anything in response. "But, I wonder…who else loves you? Not only that, but how much?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as Nightmare took a thick book from the shelf and thumbed through it, stopping at a page and smiling. He held the book out to me, showing me the page. And my eyes were wide with what I saw. "This is…!"

"The Book of Hearts holds the records of every foreigner's Heart record that passes through here." He flipped to another page and I gasped. "Alice Lidell earned five heart of Peter White's and three hearts of everyone else. She was the most amazing, I have to say."

Nightmare shook his head. "Then again, it isn't hard to gain Peter White's affection." He commented and laughed lightly at the end. He then went into some mindless rant about the rabbit, and I really couldn't take it. The curiosity was eating me alive.

"And mine?" I asked, fearful of what my page could possibly say. Nightmare turned to the page, and I furrowed my brows. "There's…"

"Nothing there. You see, this is for people only playing the game or have ended the game." Nightmare told me, but he only served to confuse me even more. He shut the book and set it into my hands, "Bridget, last time…you didn't finish the game. You left before the end."

Images of the past blurred into my mind. They played like a movie on the shadows of my eyelids, and I found that I couldn't disagree with Nightmare. He was right. Still, I couldn't really bring myself to accept what he was saying.

I remained still as Nightmare's gloved hands encased my face and forced me to look at him. "Your vial, Bridget. Where is it now?" I instinctively wound my hand around my necklace. That's where I kept my vial, to keep it safe. "Ah, I see…"

Nightmare neared me and drew out the vial. My heart sank as I caught sight of the vial. "It's empty! But how is that possible…?" I murmured the last bit to myself, and then stared up at Nightmare. "I don't understand…"

"You seem to be a special case, Bridget." Nightmare told me, his face nearing mine as my breath became ragged. "Your game hasn't started, because it never really ended." He only served to confuse me even more with those words.

"Then…" My eyesight became blurred and I felt lightheaded. "How am I here?" Something pulsated through me. An intense pain filtered throughout all of my body, touching every nerve and hitting every muscle. "It…hurts…"

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. Everything seemed to be happening in a fast motion around me. Or perhaps, I was the only thing in the room that was moving slow and everything else was normally paced. It didn't really matter anyway, seeing as everywhere I tried to look…it was only a blur of color.

My eyesight completely darkened, and I could no longer feel my body. I tried to move something, a foot or hand or even a finger. I was greeted with nothing. Even if I did move, I couldn't feel it. My entire body had gone numb.

--

Blood Dupre

Everyone had been called there, to the only neutral grounds in all of Wonderland. The Clock Tower loomed in the distance as I headed there with Elliot March, the twins, and Roza lulling behind everyone. Not a one of the called knew why we were being called here, and frankly, I am surprised anyone showed up. I included.

Everyone was there. Every role-holder of Wonderland waited in the main room of the Clock Tower, none of us having been told anything of the situation. We all waited until Julius made his way down the stairs, Nightmare and Gray following behind.

"We have a problem." Julius stated, holding something tightly in his hand. His mask of apathy was evident, but there were cracks. He seemed worried over something. At least to the trained eye, one could tell that Julius was distraught.

Nightmare shook his head and crossed his arms. "Well, not all of us. Only those that care for her." His uncovered eye scanned the room and stopped on me for a few moments before he turned his eye back to Julius.

"You all know of Bridget Adell, correct?" Instantly the more…rambunctious residents shot out of their seats and yelled over each other. None of them made any sense, and eventually they quieted down. Gray patiently waited until it was completely silent to continue. "She is…ill."

Again they all shot up and yelled. Julius quieted them all down with a single word: "Heart." All eyes turned to him. "Her heart is missing…essentially." He opened his palm and held out an empty vial that foreigners were given at the start of their games. "This has never happened before and…"

"We have no idea what to do about her." Nightmare commented, looking off to the side. I was surprised by his nonchalance of the situation. From what I had heard, he was very fond of Bridget. The again, so was everyone else. "Who knows? She could be like that forever."

"Like…what?" Boris asked, his cat ears drooping down. He fiddled with his hands, not raising his head to look at anyone. "Can we see her?" Everyone silently agreed with Boris and we all stood and followed the inhabitants of the Clock Tower up the stairs.

"Be warned." Gray remarked as h is hand fell over the doorknob. "It's…not pleasant." With that said, Gray Ringmarc opened the door and stepped in. We all followed suit and crowded around the bed were Bridget lay.

She seemed to still be aware of things. Her hazel eyes were half-opened and glazed over, looking dazed. Her chest was rising in slow, shaking breaths and her face was a pale white. Bridget looked as if she was at Death's door.

"She appears to be aware of what's happening around her, but can't move or speak." Julius explained, his hand setting on her forehead. "She's alive, that much is certain…but," He set his ear against her chest then pulled back. "Her heart isn't beating. It's ticking."

"But she isn't a resident of Wonderland. She is a foreigner." I stated the fact, nearing Bridget myself and sure enough, the faint _tick-tock _of a clock heart could be heard emanating from Bridget. "What does this mean for her, Julius?"

The clock maker didn't answer, instead Nightmare did. "She'll disappear. Become a faceless one like those of the town. At least, that's what probably will happen." Nightmare went over and leaned over, his head pressed against Bridget's chest. "It's faint now…"

"She has no heart?" Pierce Villiers inquired. All eyes turned to the mouse as he stared at Bridget's limp body. "Then…" He went over and placed his hand over where her heart would be. "Why don't we find it?"

"Eh? Will that really work?" Boris pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. "It can't be that simple…" He trailed off, his cattail swishing behind him.

Julius stood before us then. "I believe that Pierce has the right idea. Bridget's heart could be scattered around Wonderland. Or it could be whole…there's really no way of putting it." Julius sighed and crossed his arms. "We have to split up and search for it."

"Sounds like a plan." Gray remarked and stepped forward. "Although it may not work, it is still a possibility."

"So, everyone search their respective homes and if they find nothing there then, search the rest of Wonderland. She's never been to the town so there's no need to search there." Nightmare explained. Everyone agreed and was soon off to search for fragments of Bridget's heart.

I was the last to leave, being left alone in the room with Julius and Bridget. "What if this doesn't work?" I asked the clock maker. Our eyes met and I stared him down. "What will really happen?"

Julius turned away from me, hand passing over Bridget's forehead. "It's as Nightmare said. She'll disappear. I don't know what will happen to our memories of her." He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Perhaps we'll forget her completely as she wanted us to a year ago."

"You seem to have a negative attitude about this." I retorted, hand clenched around the doorknob. "It seems to me, you don't believe our plan will work." I carefully studied the clock maker as he sat bedside.

His head was low as he spoke. "I have no reason to believe it will work, but there isn't much option in this situation. Is there, Hatter?"

I didn't reply.

--

Ace

We arrived back at the Castle of Hearts fairly quickly. Mr. Peter was quite determined to find Bridget's heart and he led the Queen and I the entire way back. Mr. Peter charged the castle, heading straight to the room where Bridget had stayed.

Meanwhile, the Queen instructed me to search my own room and the courtyard. I nodded and went off to do so. It had been hours, and I found nothing that even looked like it could be Bridget's heart.

Sighing, I flopped back on the courtyard's bench. I faintly remembered a moment that I had shared with Bridget here. It was one year ago when she had came to visit me. Like then, I was sitting here in the courtyard not really doing much of anything when she came by and sat besides me.

She smiled at me, warm and inviting as always, and spoke. "_Would you ever show me to how to use a sword, Ace?_" It was an out of the blue question, but I refused. She complained, asking me why not and I only gave her what I was thinking.

"Because Bridget is too fragile." I spoke aloud along with my memory. I sighed, remembering her face then. She looked distraught for a few moments, and then she smiled again. I had asked her why she was smiling and she gave me an equally simple answer.

"_Because, if I can't use a sword to protect myself then…I want Ace to protect me._" I laughed aloud, and had agreed to do so. I even went as far as to nickname her 'princess'. Well, she would only ever be my princess anyway.

My eyesight caught something that was glowing a dull red to my side. There, where Bridget had sat in my memory was a small piece of her heart. At least that's what it appeared to be. It was small and was faintly pulsating every second. This had to be it!

I gently lifted the piece into my hands and kept it close. I had to go and show this to the Queen and Mr. Peter!

--

Vivaldi

We hadn't spent much time with Bridget. The time that we had was always short and we never had much to do or talk about. Even so, we wish to be able to spend more time with Bridget and we can't do that if Bridget isn't Bridget any longer.

There weren't many places to look in the castle. Bridget did visit every now and then, but the knight and the white rabbit mostly monopolized her time. There was once however, when we had Bridget all to ourselves.

We remember it so well. Bridget had been aimlessly wandering around the castle, having gotten lost in the middle of the night. That's when we found her. We brought Bridget back to our room, settling her into our large, queen-sized bed. We sat opposite of her, and talked to her about…everything.

We headed back to our room with the memory of Bridget solid in our mind. When we had reached our room, our eyes went over to the bed. It was heart-shaped with sheets of pure red. Even the many pillows that adorned the bed were variations of red with some of the smaller pillows being shaped as hearts.

We sat on the bed, the memory of Bridget becoming more vivid. "_The Queen is really beautiful._" Bridget had said that to us. It was a surprise for us to hear that, especially from someone as adorable as Bridget. "_I'm…jealous of you, Vivaldi._"

We remember what we had told her. "You have no reason to be jealous of us Bridget. We are jealous of you, to be honest." Yes, we are jealous of Bridget. For many reason…

Bridget is innocent and she is blindly kind to everyone. Even those that would want to hurt her. In that respect, she appears to be very much like Alice. Though, Alice was a bit more ferocious in her ideals as opposing to Bridget who is softer spoken.

"We wish to spend more time with you, Bridget." We spoke softly and to ourselves. Our eyes widened at the sight of a dull glowing fragment that fell in place where Bridget had sat in our memory. It was so small and warm to the touch. "This is…a fragment of Bridget's heart."

--

Peter White

It was too much to take in. It was too much to believe that Bridget was, technically speaking, heartless. I would never believe that she had no heart. No, because every day that she spent here it was evident that Bridget had a heart.

She was always so sweet, kind, and forgiving. "I have to find it!" I spoke in a desperate tone. I just had to find her heart! Or a piece of it, at least. "Where could it be…?"

I had thought about it and searched all of the places where a piece of Bridget's heart could possibly be and end up with nothing to show for it. I was down to my last place to look. The courtyard's maze where, only a few days ago, I had taken Bridget and we had promised to start anew.

As I walked to the spot where I had taken Bridget, the fresh memory swept over me. I remember clearly what I had told her. "You are like her in a lot of ways, you know." I had laughed soft and turned to face her. She was blushing and I could heart the _thump-thump _of her beating heart. "But…I think…I think I can grow to love Bridget, for Bridget." I had told her and my ears drooped, my hands clasped together, and my eyes were wide.

"_Do you mean that, Peter?_" She asked of me as her hand fell over mine, and she squeezed tightly. "_Please…don't lie to me._" She wasn't directly looking at me and I couldn't blame her for that. I let out a breath and she turned her head up as I nodded in response.

"I do, Bridget. I…want to try and getting to know you, rather than comparing you to Alice." I didn't like saying her name. It still hurts to think about her. To think about Alice, knowing that she doesn't really remember me.

"_Fine._" She said simply to me with a cute smile on her face. I found my own lips curve into a bright smile. I anxiously waited to hear what she was going to say next. "_Starting now, I'll spend all my time with you, Peter White, and maybe then…_"

I couldn't contain myself at the time. I blindly jumped at her, causing our bodies to clash and fall over. As I lay there on top of her, I pulled back a bit, my face hovering only inches above of hers. "Just from this, Bridget, I think I already love you!" And it was true. The fact that Bridget could forgive me, after all I had done to her…

"That's-!" I saw it then. It was a small piece of Bridget's heart! It had to be! The piece was a dull red, and when I picked it up…it was warm and beating faintly. I hugged the piece close. "I found it, Bridget. It'll be okay now."

--

Boris Airay

It felt like so long ago since I had last spent any real time with Bridget. I rarely ever got to see her, and that bothered me. The Hatter and the rabbit always took her away from me, and there wasn't much I could do to take her back.

I wondered if Bridget liked possessive types like Blood and Peter. Maybe if I was possessive…? I shook the thought out of my head. It just wasn't in me to be like those two. I'm sure that the time I did spend with Bridget was far better than any of the time she spent with the others.

I sighed and sat on one of the park's benches. I didn't even realize that this is where Bridget and I sat one year ago. She had spent the whole day with just me at the Amusement Park. We went on rides and had a lot of fun.

I had asked her if she enjoyed the day and she had faintly smiled, staring down at her cotton candy. "_I did, thank you._" She avoided eye contact and I grinned, seeing that cute blush on her face. "_I actually really needed this…_"

I asked her what she meant and she turned back to face me, and asked me something completely out of the blue. I wish I knew what made her think that way, but I decided it better not to ask. Still, I wonder if she still thinks like that now…

"_Do you…think I'm like Alice?_"

I had spoken honestly at the time. "Well, you do remind me of her." I had told her. "But, you aren't her. You're…different." And she was and still is. "I really like that about you Bridget."

The memory was a fond one. And I'm really glad that I was able to remember at least that much. When Bridget had broken the vial last year, my memories of her had faded. They were still there, but the memories were hard to remember. But then she came back, and like clockwork, so did a large piece of my memories.

"I want to make more memories with you, Bridget." I mumbled to myself, my tail falling besides me and wrapping instinctively around something warm. I looked off to the side and saw a piece of her heart. It was small and looked as if it could break if I squeezed it too tight or held it too hard.

A big grin broke out on my face and I tentatively lifted the piece into my own hands. "Looks like I still get a chance to make more memories with you." I spoke to the heart, hoping that Bridget could hear me somehow. The heart pulsated and I knew she did. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

--

Pierce Villiers

I want to see her again. I want to be able to see more of Bridget. I was new to Wonderland, and I came around the time when Bridget had already left. So I didn't get to really know her.

I imagined what she looked like and who she was from the stories that Boris would tell me about her. Though, his memories were vague and he even told me that he couldn't really remember who she was.

And then she came back.

Everyone who had been here last time, pretty much remembered who she was. I had no memories of her, but I was determined to make some. When I first met her, I could see what Boris was talking about.

Bridget was indescribable.

There were really no words that I could say about her, but a few did come to mind. None the less, I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to love me, as I loved her in an instant.

"_Eh? Who are you?_" She was half-asleep when I had first met her. Really, I was surprised to find anyone in the forest. Especially at night. I had told her my name and asked who she was, and she had stated her name like it wasn't legendary in our world. "_Bridget Adell._"

I didn't believe it was her. At least, not right away. I peered closer, our faces only inches apart. She nervously asked me what I was doing, and I just stated my thoughts. "Bridget is very pretty." She really was, and still is. Even in that state that we saw back at the Clock Tower…Bridget is still pretty.

She was so cute that I couldn't help myself. I glanced behind me, making sure I couldn't hear Boris sneaking up or any other wild animal that roamed the forest at night, and then I turned back to Bridget and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet…

"Hm?" I blinked, seeing something glowing beneath a tree. "A fragment…" I mumbled and slowly picked up the warm piece. "Bridget will be okay." I stated quietly and set a small kiss on the heart piece.

--

Mary Gowland

I didn't know why I was in such a panic. I rarely, if at all, spent any time with Bridget. Still, when I saw her…she was just so amazing. She was so sweet and still liked me, even though I had hurt her out of a blind hatred for Blood Dupre.

She was always so kind to me and even requested me to play songs for her. But that cat always butts in and pulls her away before I could even begin to pull out my instrument. Still, I would practice my violin and work at trying to make the violin the right size.

All so I could play a beautiful song for Bridget. No matter what she would always request a song for me to play and I would try and play it for her. Though, I hadn't gotten much better at playing like I wanted to. Still, there was this one instance where I had her all to myself.

I had just finished playing a song for her and nervously awaited her critique. I clenched on my bow and the neck of my violin, as she pondered something silently. Finally, she smiled and clapped lightly.

"_You've gotten much better, Gowland!_" I just stared at her with wide eyes. "_I'd really like it if you would play for me again._" She surprised me even more with that. I smiled and began to play another song for her, concentrating and playing as best as I could.

"Eh? What's this?" I started down at a glowing fragment. It was tiny and I lifted the small piece of her heart into my hands. "Success!" I exclaimed and smiled. "I just hope the others found a piece too."

--

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

Big Sister had given us something one day. She stopped on her way back from the Clock Tower and handed us a present. She smiled and petted our heads, planting a soft kiss on our colored hats.

When we opened the present, we were glad to see two small key chains of a grenade and an axe. Our very favorite things in the whole world! We shouted a thank you to Big Sister as she walked into the Hatter Mansion.

We watched as she stopped, turned, and smiled at us. She shouted back, "_Just be careful!_" Big Sister was too kind to us. We each took the key chains and hung them around a single belt loop. We examined each other and were proud to wear the chains.

That's where it happened. At the front gates of the Hatter Mansion appeared a small piece of Bridget's heart. There was only one piece to share between us and we each wanted to hold it, but if we fought over it then it would surely break…

Big Sister's words rung in our heads and we each held it carefully with joint hands. We had to go show Blood and Elliot!

--

Elliot March

"_Why are you following me, anyway?_" I smiled and fell into step beside her at the time. She called my name, and it was music to my ears. "_Elliot?_" I boldly took her hand in mine and led her forward. "_W-What are you doing?!_"

I could see right through her act. I stopped and she bumped into me, I turned back to look at her and she stepped away. "I want you to like me too, Bridget. I'll help ease the pain in your heart." I told her and spread my arms out. "I can see how hurt you really are."

"_Nothing gets by you, does it Elliot?_" She murmured in a strained voice. She sniffled and forced back her tears, though a few escaped down her cheeks. She sighed and walked around me, throwing words over her shoulder. "_Fine, if you want to follow me around all day, suit yourself._"

And I did.

As I headed into the very area where this particular memory had taken place, I had found it. The fragment of Bridget's heart was sitting there, it was strange…

I had only started thinking of Bridget, remembering her and then it appeared out of thin air. I didn't quite understand it, but then the twins came running up shouting and yelling at me to look at what they were holding in their hands.

--

Blood Dupre

"_You remembered me?_"

"_My name is Bridget Adell, and yours?_"

She was there…she was always there. It was hard to remember who Bridget was, even after she had destroyed our memories of her. Even harder than that, was to forget Bridget.

Now, the situation has become increasingly dangerous. What Julius and Nightmare explained did not make any sense, and yet…I still believed that what they said would indeed happen to Bridget. There was no doubt that her heart was gone and that a clock had replaced it.

I could hear the twins yelling off in the background about something, as well as Elliot's complaining shouts back at them. I didn't care enough to see what they were talking about. No, I had to stay focused on finding a fragment of her heart.

If it even existed.

"_I can't._"

"_Blood, you already have someone. That girl, Roza, she loves you._"

Bridget was wrong. Perhaps Roza did love me in her own way, but I did not love her back. I did care for her and I did want to keep her close to me. That changed when Roza seemingly became someone else as soon as Bridget had arrived.

Roza was no longer the girl I had once met a few months ago. She was someone else entirely now, and that someone was not something I wanted to be associated with. I let her do as she pleased and in the end, she tried to eliminate Bridget from this world.

This was my chance to make amends for my past mistakes. I was too careless and far too reckless. I would make up for it by piecing together Bridget's heart. If I could do nothing else for her, then I would at least do this.

"_Blood…do you…_"

"_Would you mind if I stayed here?_"

"_I promise, I'll help around here._"

"_Blood!_"

"Bridget." I uttered her name and instantaneously a shot of light burst from her room. I quickly made my way over and opened the door, seeing a sizable fragment of her heart sitting lightly on her bed. I went over and gently lifted the fragment into my hands.

It was warm and beating faintly. I held the fragment at an eye level and examined it. The heart piece's dull glow became a bit brighter as well as warmer. I had no doubt that this was hers.

"It'll all be over soon."

--

Gray Ringmarc

I did not hate her as she thought. I was just curious as to why she had done what she had done one year ago. Surely there were better options at the time. I believe she was too emotional and overcome with stress; she had seen no other way to remedy the situation.

When I had asked her why she had left, she froze on the spot. Her entire body became visibly tense and she stared right into my eyes, her own hazel orbs were shaking. I could see it on her face.

Regret.

I went over to her and knelt before her. She was crying and I silently dabbed at her oncoming tears. A lady should never cry after all. I called her name, telling her she shouldn't cry.

She sniffled and wiped at her stained skin with the back of her hand. "_I'm sorry..._" Why was she apologizing, she had not done anything wrong. "_I'm so sorry._" She sighed and took the stack of books, lifting them into her arms.

As I watched her walk off, I could only think that she was truly an amazing to this moment I still think that of Bridget.

As I head down the flight of stairs in the Clock Tower, I notice something glowing at the bottome of the staircase. A slight smile curves my lips and I gently lift the glowing fragment of a heart. "I had no doubt that your heart would feel so warm, Bridget."

--

Nightmare Gottschalk

How I want to see sweet Bridget. So very badly, I want to sit next to her and whisper comforting words in her current state. Though I don't think she would actually know what I was saying. Still, it was comforting to me to be able to talk to her.

I felt responsible for this. This whole situation.

Perhaps if I had not brought it up, she would still be alright. She would still be here and be smiling, laughing, or blushing in her cute way. I turn the corner and filter through my mind, searching for and finding the memory of when I had first met her in her dreams.

"_If I fall asleep..._" She had said in those last moment of her first Wonderland dream. She avoided my eyes, staring off into the endless distance. "_Will you be here again?_"

Suprisingly I still remember what I had told her, just as she was waking up. "I will." I bore her a genuinely warm smile as I continued. "No one should ever dream alone, beautiful Bridget."

I still yearn for that ability. I want to be able to fall into place besides her, where no one else can reach her. In her dreams we are alone, and no one can come out of the blue and take her away from me. After she had left a year ago, I couldn't bring myself to invade any other foreigner's dreams.

And I didn't know why.

"Beautiful Bridget..." I gasp, seeing a glowing heart piece fall before me. "This is-!" I carefully take it into my hands and smile at it. "Please be okay." I whisper comforting words to the heart piece and make my way back to her room.

--

Julius Monrey

"You really are something, you know that?" I tell the lifeless form of Bridget. Her half-lidded eyes, looking dazed and glossed over. "Out of everyone thats ever passed through here...you are the only foreigner to bring everyone together like this."

Staring down at her, I gently brush the long locks of brown out of her eyes and stare into those dull, hazel hues. She shows no signs of awareness as I lean forward and press my lips softly onto her forehead. I could only hope they would all find a fragment of her heart and bring it back to her.

"Bridget..." I call her name again and gently caress her face. My hand flinches away when her breath hitches and her hazel eyes shake. That instant a memory of old flashes into my mind.

"_No!_" She shouted and shook her head vividly. Her head fell and her dark locks shadowed her crying eyes. "_If you make me choose someone to be with, I'll only end up hurting many more people, and I…I…can't do that!_" She stepped away, slowly and timidly. "_I can't knowingly hurt those people that I've made friends with, that I care so much for..._"

"_I can't do it…_"

"_If I hurt someone here, I'll never be able to forgive myself. That's why…_"

"_I have to spill the contents of the vial._"

"_If…that's what I have to do then, so be it._"

And then it appeared before me. That beautifully glowing fragment of her heart sat just above her chest, and it was a sizable piece at that. Slowly and carefully I lifted the heart piece into my hands and examine it.

"So this is what a heart looks like." Shortly after finding the heart fragment, a sequence of events ensued. The door burst open and Nightmare rushed in, followed by Gray, and soon enough everyone filed into the room. All of them holding a fragment of her heart.

"Let's begin."

--

**Requiem**: Wow! Hope everyone enjoyed the extra long chapter. I sort of made it this way to make amends for the two weeks I was away in Mexico and couldn't really update. Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter V

**Requiem**: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to those that reviewed, and here is chapter five.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to continue posting this? I still don't own anything but my OCs.

Chapter V

"What do we have to do? ..Exactly?" Peter White inquired, head tilting to the side as he gently held his found heart piece in the palms of his gloved hands. His white rabbit ears flopping straight up as he stared at the watchmaker, Julius Monrey. "You must have some idea, right?"

"It's not like something like this has ever happened before." Nightmare Gottschalk commented, arms crossing over his chest as he answered in place of the watchmaker. "How are we suppose to know? Your guess is as good as mine, Peter White." A smirk curled over Nightmare's lips as he stared at the white rabbit, which only scowled in return.

"Focus!" All eyes turned to Boris Airay as he shouted out, tail swishing feverishly behind him. His ears drooped downward and he turned his golden eyes to the seemingly sleeping woman on the bed. "Forget your fighting for once, we have to focus on how to do this!"

"The cat's right." The Mad Hatter, Blood Dupre stated as he strode forward, stopping to stand besides Mary Gowland. "Isn't that right, _Mary_?" Everyone in the room visibly tensed and they all silently watched what the Amusement Park owner would do.

Gowland only laughed, patting Blood harshly on his back. "You truly are mad, aren't you?" He laughed out, still patting Blood on his back with more force than was needed. "Trying to test me, Blood Dupre, you really are something!" A collective breath of relief released from the role-holder's mouths as they all turned their attention back to the task at hand.

"I would guess we simply set the heart pieces over the area where her heart would be, and just drop them in." Julius explained, staring down at his dully-lit heart piece.

Pierce made his way over, kneeling bedside by the woman. "Is it really that simple?" The mouse asked, chin resting against the sky blue sheets of the bed. He lazily set his eyes on the watchmaker, head tilting to the side as he waited for an answer.

"I'm not sure, but there's really no other options." Julius explained, as he would be the first to demonstrate the plan. Taking a breath, he set his heart piece just over her chest and slowly brought his hands down, releasing the heart piece and allowing it to fall back into place.

"It works!" Ace smiled, rushing over and wrapping one arm around Julius in compliment. "You did it Julius!" Ace laughed, the knight being the next one to set his heart piece into her chest. His smile growing as he caught sight of pulsations of color drifted back into her paling skin.

After the knight, everyone else had lined up and set their found heart pieces back into her. Slowly, as they did so, she began to regain herself. At least it seemed that way as color came back to her skin, her breathing was normal, and even her eyes had lost that dazed look. Though, she still remained motionless as only two heart pieces were left before she was truly complete again.

Peter White was slow as he walked over to where she lay, hands still gently holding his found heart piece. He was selfish, and thought that if he returned it to her; he could never hold her heart in his hands again. The white rabbit didn't want to let go of her, he wanted to keep her all to himself.

But, he knew better. If she didn't get his heart piece, then it wouldn't make any sense to love someone who can't love you back. Peter reasoned that she did love him, because if she didn't, then he most likely wouldn't have found her heart piece.

With a deep breath taken, the white rabbit set his heart piece back into her. His own clock heart ticking faster as he stepped away, watching her anxiously as the last role-holder stepped forward to complete her heart.

"And to think, your very life is literally in my hands now." The Mad Hatter sat beside her fallen form. Very carefully, Blood set his heart piece over her chest, the fragment slipping from his fingers and falling delicately into her chest. "You've been asleep too long now, Bridget."

Bridget Adell

My entire body felt heavy. I tried to move, tried to sit up and regain myself. But everything hurt all over, and I just wanted to sleep the aching away.

Muffled voices surrounded me, familiar and inviting, I wanted to reach out and grab hold of them. I wanted to keep these voices near to me, always. I tried to move, tried to do anything to let these voices know that I was okay, that I was awake and would be seeing them soon.

I couldn't manage to do anything grand. Still, I was overjoyed when I had struggled to get my eyes open, the vision blurry at first, but slowly, everything came into view. The first thing I saw when my sight cleared was the face of a Mad Hatter staring down at me.

I tried desperately to move my lips, to try and say something to him. I wish I had that sort of strength, but for the moment, I just wanted to go back to sleep. Everything still felt so heavy around me.

"Bridget is awake!" The pleading tone to the shout I quickly recognized as Peter White's. I winced as he rushed over and jumped at me, though he was stopped in mid-air by the knight's strong hands, who shot a warming smile at me while Peter White struggled in his hold. "Ace! Let me go! I want to say hi to Bridget!" He whined, his limbs flailing in every which way.

"Ah, ah, Mr. Peter, Bridget is still too tired to deal with you right now." A laugh left the knight's left and he waved straight at me. "I'm glad to see you're awake, but you look tired."

I blinked as Boris made his way over, head resting on my lap with his tail swishing behind him. "Bridget, you look like you should go back to sleep for now. But…you will wake up, right?" I gave a light laugh and a weak nod, my hand moving back and forth on the feline's head, petting him.

Nightmare smiled, patted my head, and then seemingly shoved everyone out of the room, tossing me a 'goodnight' as he shut the door behind him. I sighed softly and rested my weary body back down on the bed, finding comfort in the warmth that surrounded it. Slowly, I brought my eyes to a close, drifting off into sleep.

.

.

.

"Who…are you?" In my dreaming state, surrounded by an array of different colors, all blending together around me, I stood and watched as a shadowy figure stepped closer and closer to me. I couldn't make out whom it was, but the figure was that of a male's, and like Nightmare, he bore an eye patch, only his was on his left eye. "H-hello?"

The figure smiled and extended a hand towards me, a gasped as the hand shot out and wrapped around me, pulling me close to the figure in an embrace. The figure opened his mouth, speaking to me but no words could be heard. I could only hear the sound of my own heartbeat. Gently, he pulled away, bent himself down to an eye level with me and neared me.

I tried to pull back, but my body wouldn't move. My eyes were wide as the man set his lips over mine, and he seemed to be sucking out my very soul. I felt weaker and weaker as the dream continued, only wanting to get away and wake up.

_Wake up._

My eyes shot open and I sat upright in the bed, looking around the room, darkened by the nightfall, I couldn't control my body as it moved. I slipped out of the bed and shakily made my way over to the door, silently I pulled open the door and stepped out, one foot at a time, I headed down the stairs and out of the castle as all the role-holders were sound asleep and unaware of me.

_Go outside._

I left the Clock Tower, going up to the hill that was connected, where foreigners almost always landed when they fell from the other world. I stood there, breathing low, as the unseen force controlled my movements. I tried to reach out and call to the role-holders, trying to speak out the names of Blood, Boris, Ace, or anyone that would hear me. It was to no avail…I couldn't do anything.

_Call your heart._

My hands clasped over my heart, hands clenching tightly over the area. Dropping my head low, my eyes of hazel staring down at my joined hands, I whispered something. "It's okay, you can come out of hiding now." I hadn't the slightest clue what I meant by that, but my heart seemed to respond, as the pace of its beating picked up and a light shot out of my chest.

_Open your heart._

So slowly, my pieced together heart left my chest once again, leaving my lifeless. But, I was still aware of what was happening around me. And helplessly, I watched my fragmented heart hover out before me, twirling lightly in the air.

_Down the rabbit hole,_

A light began to emit from my heart, and I instantly recognized the portal to the other world, where Alice and my home were. My hands shook together, and I tried to step away, tried to get away as the beams of light tried to pull me in. A shuddering breath left my throat and I managed to step back, my voice hoarse as I shouted the names of all the role-holders.

_And up again._

I gasped as the beams of light encircled me and dragged me towards the portal. I tried to pull away, oh how I tried. But it was no use, no matter how much I struggled against the light, the hold on me would only tighten...

"Bridget!"

I turned my head as much as I could, facing the role-holders of Wonderland as they all had heard my cry, each running towards me. They tried too, to pull me back, but even with all their strength combined, they couldn't pull me back. It was then, that I decided something.

"You have to let me go!" I shouted back at them, who all seemed shock by my words, but none of them listened. They all still held onto me. "If you don't let go and get sucked into the portal..you might disappear! Please…! Let go!" But even then, with my logic, they wouldn't let go.

"We just got Bridget back," Boris told me, his arms wrapper around the left side of my torso, tail wrapped around my waist. "We're not going to let you go so easily." I was speechless, as everyone agreed in his or her own way, even as the light completely pulled me in, I felt happy.

It was a strange feeling, falling up. A chain of people followed behind me, as we all fell through the portal and I could faintly see the image of the other world. Tightly, I shut my eyes as the light engulfed me once again, and then darkness took over.

--

"Ouch.." I groaned, sitting up right in a valley of red roses. Recognition set in my mind as I remembered this being the place that had sent me there, sent me to Wonderland. "This is…!" I tried to stand, but something was latched onto my leg. "Eh?"

I turned around and nearly fell over as I caught sight of everyone from Wonderland, sleeping in the valley. I cast my sight down, seeing Boris' arms around my left leg, a content smile on his face. I knelt down and poked his cheek, to which he only gave an enticing purr.

Sighing, with slight anger rising in me, I started to shake the cat. "Boris! Wake up!" I drooped my head as he yawned and stretched out his limbs in a cat-like position, before kneeling and looking around with bored eyes. "Boris…?"

He licked his lips and scratched his head, eyes looking around for a moment and then setting on me. "Eh…isn't this the rose garden in Wonderland?" I admit, the valley very much resembled that place, but the air was different here. Much more different than that of Wonderland's.

"No, Boris, this is…well, this is my world." I watched as his face held a complete look of pure shock. He turned behind him and shook Pierce awake, actually slapping the mouse on the face to do so. "Boris! Stop hitting him!" I shouted, trying to pry the feline's arms off of the mouse.

Pierce finally did wake up and rubbed his reddened cheek, looking around as Boris had done with a dull gaze. He too had the same assumption as the feline, but we set him straight of course. And pretty soon after that, he shook Gowland awake, and then Gowland woke Julius, and so on until everyone had been forced awake.

"Alright. I need everyone to remain quiet and calm, and follow me." Standing, I didn't even realize how cold it could get here. I shivered as I took a step forward, and then, all the males competed against each other, each trying to give me their own coat to keep me warm. I laughed, somewhat nervously and stepped away from the men. "I'll be fine, promise."

"I wouldn't want you getting sick, you know this world better than anyone here, Bridget." I stared up at Gray Ringmarc as he set his long coat over my shoulders. To everyone else, it seemed he had won the first battle, and I sighed heavily walking off, with the others following behind.

It was somewhat of a long walk to take, especially in the middle of the night, but I was glad when we finally made it to a large manor on the outskirts of the town. I bit my lower lip, hand reaching for the extravagantly made doors, and pushed them in, to reveal an equally extravagantly done house.

"Wow!" Peter White filed into the room, eyes wide and bright as he glanced at the many decorations. "What is this place, Bridget?" He turned his eyes to me, an excited smile on his face.

"It's, well…" I fidget with the ends of Gray's coat, and twiddled my thumbs together. I avoided any eye contact as I spoke. "It's my home." Almost instantly as I had said that, everyone filed into the house, examining everything with great detail. "How nice…" I shook my head, a light chuckle leaving my lips as I stepped inside and shut the doors behind me.

Stepping fully into the foyer of the house, I tried to catch everyone's attention. "Everyone?" The chatter of the Wonderland resident's over voiced mine and I couldn't get a word in. Sighing, I went over and lifted a delicate vase made of a beautiful jade. Shutting my eyes tightly I willingly dropped the vase, the shatter of its contents immediately caught attention. "Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy."

"But, now that I have everyone's attention, please take a seat and let me explain some things first." I pondered and collected my thoughts as everyone began to file into the number of seats in the foyer. Once everyone had settled in, I began. "Alright, first I should explain the…eh…rules, of my world." I mumbled out, not sure how to explain it.

"Okay, first of all, this world isn't like yours. We don't magically make weapons appear, we don't just shoot people we don't like or get along with, and most important of all, we can't have our hearts repaired. This world, it's not like yours. If someone dies here, they just die. There is no afterimage that comes and there is no clock left behind. Also, people here aren't born with animal ears, and they don't wear clothes like yours. Eh…I think tomorrow we'll go shopping. In any case, the most important thing we have to do is, find a way back."

I ran a hand through locks of brown, over thinking the situation. "Like I'm a foreigner in your world, in a way, you're all foreigners to this world. You're not meant to be here. " Then again, I wasn't if I was even meant to be here sometimes…

"Bridget?" My eyes set on the mouse, a sleepy and dazed look in his visible eye. His hand was raised as if he was a student in a classroom, and I, the teacher. I blinked and pointed at him, asking what he wanted. "Do you live alone here?"

"Stupid mouse!" Boris slapped the other on the head, "Who told you to ask such things?" Pierce whined, hands rubbing on the injured spot. The two animals bickered and it was then that I first realized why they seemed to hate each other. Boris was a cat, and Pierce was a mouse!

"Ah, it's alright, Boris." I gave a light laugh as I went over and sat in between the two animals. "I know much about everyone here, but you don't all know me that well, do you?" My assumption was correct as I noticed everyone shift around uneasily. "I suppose, it's time I told you about myself."

Taking a breath, I decided to start telling them about myself by answering Pierce's question first. "Well, I do live alone here actually. Though, I can't say that I actually live here, seeing as I'm only ever here when I'm asleep."

My hazel eyes turned to Peter, who had raised his hand as the mouse had done. "Bridget? Don't you have parents? Isn't that how people are born in this world?"

I gave a blank look, the meaning of parents having been warped in my mind a long time ago. "Ah…well, I suppose I do. But, I can't remember who they are or even what they look like." I shook my head, a sad smile spreading on my lips. "They've always been busy since I was young, and they never come around here. Not even on holidays."

"Why?" I snapped my head in Nightmare's direction, a shuddering breath leaving my throat. He stared right back at me, a dulled expression in his features, but an unreadable emotion gleamed in his revealed eye.

"Because…" I tried to find the words to explain the situation, "Well…" I sunk into the back of the seat, hands shaking terribly as I clasped them together. "My father owns a large candy and toy company, he spends all of his time running it. My mother travels around the world, shooting movies and acting…even if one of them does have time, they'd prefer to stay at a hotel rather than at home. But, I suppose I can't blame them."

"Do you not have any siblings?" The question came from Gray, his dark eyes watching me. I averted my gaze and shook my head at the question, telling them that I was an only child. "No other relatives or family?"

"I think that's enough." I stared at the owner of the Amusement Park as he set his hands on my shoulders with a smile. "It's late isn't it? We should all head to bed." I gave a smile and nodded, rising from the seat and assigning everyone to a guest room for the moment.

Finally, I had shuffled into my room and, too bothered to do anything, just flopped myself onto the bed. I sighed heavily, head aching from everything happening so fast around me. Eyes of hazel darting to the balcony of my room, the glass doors revealing a light rainfall, I snuggled into my sheets. "I hate the rain…"

--

"Ah!" A sound of thunder jolted my body awake, heart beating fast. I turned my head away from the pitter-patter of the raindrops and closed my ears to the rumbling noises of the thunder. Slipping out of my bed, I headed down the stairs and drew my attention over to the sitting figure in the kitchen. I quietly walked over, finding Julius sitting with an empty mug.

"Julius?" I went over and sat to his left, he gave a slight nod of recognition before turning his eyes back to the empty mug. I laughed softly and took the white mug into my hands. "Would you like it if I made you some coffee?" He nodded and my smile grew as I moved about the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" He asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake any of the others up. I shook my head, telling him that it was difficult. "Hm, you're afraid of the thunder aren't you?" I froze and released a breath, going back to make the coffee as I answered him.

"I am. You're too perceptive, Julius." I heard him chuckle lowly as I finished the cup, setting the steaming drink before him. He merely held onto the handle, waiting a few moments before sipping the drink. "Is it alright?"

"81 points." I blinked dumbly at him, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "It's good, but you made it too hot." As if to demonstrate, he stuck his tongue out at me and I winced, seeing the light formation of burns.

"Sorry…" He retracted his tongue, shaking his head as he set the cup down. I sat with my own, heating cup of hot chocolate, hands being warmed from the sheer touch of it. "Why are you awake?"

"Merely thinking." He answered simply, taking another light sip of his drink. "It won't be easy if you handle all the thinking, so I would try and lend a hand in whatever way I can." I gave a shy smile, and thanked him. I knew Julius was smart, and if he were helping, then things would be much easier for me, and everyone else too.

"Tomorrow, we'll have to go out and do some shopping. Though, I suppose Peter and the other animals could wear hats or something to hide their ears but we'll have to try and be discreet about these kinds of things." He nodded in agreement, and stood from the seat.

"You should head back up to bed, Bridget." He told me, eyes glancing outside. "The rain has stopped and so has the thunder, and if you're going to try and reign everyone in, then you'll need the rest." I nodded and hopped of the seat, laughing quietly as Julius patted my head and sent me off.

At the top of the stairs I heard footsteps down the hall. Turning my head in the direction of the noise, my breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of the Hatter. Though, he didn't quite look as dangerous as he always did, a sleepy and tired look on his face. He rubbed his eyes a bit, noticing me for the first time after.

"Bridget, why are you awake?" He asked and stood before me, lightly leaning himself against the railing. I nervously stepped back, hands fiddling with the fabric of my nightgown.

I averted my eyes to the floor and mumbled out my reply. "I…couldn't really sleep." It had been some time since I had talked to Blood so casually like this, it felt somewhat surreal after the last instance I had been with him. "What about you? Why are you awake?"

"Night lasts too long here, I thought it would be morning by now." Crossing his arms over his chest, he shook his head of ebony hair and glanced out of the window for a second, turning his eyes to me in the next. "You should head to bed, a lady needs her beauty rest after all. Even if you don't need it."

My cheeks flushed at the statement and my hands shot up to cover the red tinting. "You…how can you say such things so easily?" He chuckled and stepped forward, closing the space that separated us. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around my chin and tilted my face up.

"Because I love you." Was his only answer, placing a soft kiss on my lips one moment, and then chuckling the next. He pulled back and pushed me in the direction of my room. "Sweet dreams, Bridget." I was in a complete daze as I headed off to my room, slipping back into the bed, and muttering the words, 'stupid Hatter' into sleep.

--

**Requiem**: So sorry for the lateness of this! It's short, but I hope it'll suffice for now? I'll try and update more, so bare with me.


End file.
